


Life's Unexpected Turns

by The_Dryad_Queen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Child Abuse, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-21
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-05-09 15:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 16
Words: 40,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14719178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Dryad_Queen/pseuds/The_Dryad_Queen
Summary: Many years ago, unbeknownst to anyone, Severus and Lily mended their broken friendship, but kept it secret because they didn't trust anyone during the end of the last Wizarding War. Fast forward 5 years, and Albus's machinations have lead for Severus to discover that Harry's relatives have been horrifically abusive. Using his Slytherin cunning, Severus tricks Albus into awarding him guardianship of a 6 year old Harry Potter. Being raised by someone who is looking out for his well-being and actually cares about him means that Harry is a lot more prepared for Albus's manipulations and in dealing with Voldemort, but with Severus's notorious antisocial personality, is Harry ready for friends and possible romance?





	1. The Machinations of one Albus Dumbledore.

Albus Dumbledore looked around his office at Hogwarts with smug satisfaction. It had been 5 years since the end of the second Wizarding war, and everything was going to plan. Voldemort had been defeated, and Albus now had the reputation of being the Leader of the Light for two Wizarding wars. Yes, there had been losses, but the ends had justified the means. And in case of resurgence in Death Eaters or the rise of another Dark Lord, Albus had tucked away the orphaned Harry Potter as his ace in the hole. Albus smiled to himself and leaned back in his chair, looking across the room at Fawkes dozing on his perch. 

Just as the thoughts that everything was going according to plan crossed his mind, one of the many devices on his shelves began to whirl and buzz. Albus cocked his head and his brow furrowed. The device was linked to Harry’s well-being, and was only supposed to go off if Harry was in danger. As Albus got up to check, the device slowed down and stopped buzzing. Albus relaxed. He was sure that Harry had merely tripped or was roughhousing with his cousin. Albus was confident that all was well. 

**********

In Number 4 Privet Drive, a scared little boy curled up on a blanket on the floor. His aunt had taken away the crib that he had been sleeping in because Dudley was too fat to sleep in his, and needed 'his own space now that he was growing up'. That meant that there was ' no space' for Harry, so his aunt had cleaned out the cabinet under the stairs and told Harry that this would be his room from now on. Harry knew better than to argue. 

For as long as he could remember, Harry had known that he needed to be as quiet as possible and take up as little space as he could. Take up too much space, and Uncle Vernon would get angry and yell and sometimes hit upside the head. Make too much noise, and Aunt Petunia would hiss at him that he was drawing too much attention and pinch him on the under side of his arms. As soon as Uncle Vernon got home, she would tell him that 'The boy had been acting out." and then Uncle Vernon would get mad. Either way, Harry knew to stay quiet and small and not argue with anything. Like when all he was given to wear was Dudley's too big clothing, or when his aunt made him sleep on the floor with only the very thin blanket that had been his since he was a baby.

Unfortunately, today had been a really bad day. He had been trying to get out of his cabinet to go to the bathroom, and had accidentally opened the door right as his aunt walked past. Apparently, this had left a scratch and a bruise, and result he had been slapped across the face for getting in the way, and shoved back under the stairs. The door had been locked, and Harry had no idea when he was going to be let out.  
As Harry squirmed and wondered how long he was going to have to wait to go to the bathroom, he heard the front door open and his uncle announce that he was home from work. Harry tried to control his breathing and make himself as quiet as possible. As he listened for what was going on outside his door, he heard his aunt talking to his uncle about him. He couldn’t hear much, but he heard “Pushed” and “Bruised” and knew that no matter how quiet he was, things were going to get bad. His stomach started to ache with the familiar tension that happened every time that he knew he was in trouble.  
He heard the lock slide on the outside of the door, and the door opened to his uncle’s red face and angry expression. 

“You pushed your aunt? She’s got a giant bruise on her arm from your clumsiness, you waste of space!” His uncle reached in and grabbed him by his too-big shirt, hauling him out into the open. Harry whimpered and shook his head. 

“It was an accident, Uncle Vernon, I swear!” Harry’s uncle wasn’t interested in his excuses, and slammed his fist into the side of Harry’s head. Harry whimpered again, and realized that he was losing control of his bladder after holding it from so long. It only took a moment for Vernon to realize what was going on, and his face got even redder as it contorted in fury.  
“You nasty little shit! Trying to get out of a well deserved beating!” Vernon dropped him onto the growing puddle on the floor. Vernon kicked the boy on the floor, fury and glee mingling when the child whimpered. Vernon had always had a sadistic streak and was more than happy to let it out on the freak that had been forced upon their family. He kicked again, knocking the boys head against the wall. 

**********

Albus looked up as the monitor device on Harry began to spin and shriek again. Not truly concerned that anything was wrong, Albus walked over to the fireplace and threw in a pinch of Floo powder. If he didn't have to go into the Muggle world he would rather not, and he had a pawn under his thumb that would be perfect for checking on the situation without getting involved.  
“Severus, can you please come to my office?”

**********

Vernon wasn’t done with the freak. He leaned down and grabbed Harry by the hair. “You are going to clean up every inch of this hallway, you disgusting freak. And then, because you stink like piss, you are going to sleep outside in the back yard. We can hose you off tomorrow”. Harry’s eyes widened. It was October, and was getting very cold at night. Harry got up, moving carefully because his side hurt when he moved too fast.  
“Uncle, what do you want me to use to clean the hallway?” Vernon sneered. “Well, since we don’t want any of our things to touch your filth, I think you should use your blanket.”

**********

Severus came through the Floo to the Headmaster’s Quarters. He was rarely called here, not since the Dark Lord had disappeared 5 years ago. Most of Severus’ time was spent dealing with obnoxious children who didn’t want to be bothered to properly learn Potions and fulfilling his Head of House duties. Severus was surprised that instead of the quiet of the tower, there was a shrill screech coming from one of the nick-knacks that cluttered Albus's office.

Albus looked up from his seat at Severus’ arrival. “Ah, there you are, my lad. I have a small favor to ask of you. It seems that young Harry might be in some sort of distress. I informed Petunia when she took Harry that she wouldn’t be bothered by anyone from our world, but we should check on Harry just to confirm that nothing untoward is happening. Since you are familiar with the Muggle world, I thought it would be best for you to investigate. Subtly, of course.”

Severus sneered, and thought that he wasn't sure if he was sneering at having to deal with Petunia for the first time since they were children or having to take up his time for the bloody Boy-Who-Lived. “ And what, Albus, should I be worried about with Mr. Potter? Are we sure that his distress is something that needs to be checked on? I am sure that he’s merely throwing a tantrum because his family won’t buy him his favorite toy or another treat?”

Albus chuckled to himself as he used legillimancy to gently view Severus's state of mind. He didn't want Severus to get involved with Harry, and it would be much easier if his opinions regarding Harry were based in the idea that Harry was spoiled by his relatives. It was so much easier to control people when they wore their emotions so close to the surface, and since Petunia and Vernon Dursley spoiled their own child it wouldn't be a stretch to imagine that they did the same for Harry. “Be that as it may, Severus, I would like you to check on Harry to make sure that he is well.” Albus’ voice had a note of finality to it, and Severus knew from past experience that he wouldn’t be able to say anything else to change his mind. 

“I’ll leave immediately.” He knew that it would postpone his dinner, but it also meant that he wouldn’t have to spend it surrounded by the inane chatter of staff and students, and could order food in his quarters and eat in privacy. As he Flooed back to his own quarters, he let the nasty thoughts about James and Harry Potter fade from his mind, and let the happy memories of his friendship with Lily come back to the forefront of his mind. There wasn't anything that he wouldn't do for the only child of his lost friend. 

***********

Harry pulled his blanket out from under the stairs and began wiping the floor, careful to not bump the side table and moving slowly due to the pain in his side from where his uncle kicked him. His uncle watched with narrowed eyes and after a couple of moments decided that Harry wasn’t moving fast enough for him. 

“Moving slow won’t spare you having to go outside, you little shit!.” Vernon cuffed Harry on the side of his head again, and then grabbed him by the hair. “I’m sick of your stink. Petunia will have to deal with your mess.“ Despite the pain in his side and his head, Harry kept a tight hold on his blanket. Since he was going to have to sleep outside, he didn’t want to drop it and not have any covering. Even if the blanket smelled like urine, it was better than nothing. Pulling Harry by his hair, Vernon dragged the limp boy to the back door, opened it, and tossed Harry into the back yard. “We will see how we are feeling tomorrow, if we let you come back in.” He shut the door and threw the lock. Heaven forbid the nasty little thing try to creep back in while they were sleeping. Petunia, sensitive to the cleanliness of her house, had already dealt with the mess in the hallway; one might never have known anything happened.

Vernon looked at his wife lovingly. “What’s for dinner, pet?”

**********

Severus appeared on the corner of Privet Drive in Little Whinging, and looked around at the utterly bland houses. He wore a black suit with a Mandarin collar and black trousers, reminiscent of his teaching robes but not out of place on a Muggle street. He moved into the shadows of a large tree and disillusioned himself and began to make his way to the ordinary and boring house labeled Number 4. Moving around the house, he began checking in the windows, looking for any indication that anything was wrong. The inside of the house was just as ordinary as the outside, but Severus was surprised that he didn’t see any indication that Harry even lived here. There were pictures of the family, and many of a very overweight child that couldn’t possibly be Harry, but not a single picture of the child that he had been sent to check on.

Severus moved around to the back of the house silently, using long honed skills as a spy. He peered in the back window and watched the family eating dinner for a moment, tilting his head back and forth as he processed what he was watching. The horse-faced woman he remembered as a teen was obviously Petunia, and she now had a pinched look to her face that did not improve her appearance. Sitting across from her was a grossly overweight man with a large mustache, obviously her husband. Sitting in between them was an equally overweight child, about 6 years old, with pale blond hair and a nasty expression on his face as he demanded that his mum put more food on his plate. Severus narrowed his eyes at the scene. Where was Harry?

A shuddered breath from the other side of the yard caught his attention, and he quietly made his way in that direction, listening for the sound of a bark that might indicate a dog that would give away his position. As he moved closer, he could hear the sound of chattering teeth, and knew that it wasn’t a dog he was going to find. A heavy feeling in his chest was all the warning that he got that something was wrong before he realized what he was looking at. Lying under the bushes in the corner of the yard was a tiny child wrapped in a threadbare blanket. Messy black hair stuck out from the edges where the boy had wrapped the blanket around his head. This left his feet uncovered, and the boy had curled up as small as he could in an attempt to get as much of himself under the blanket as possible. The boy shivered and his teeth chattered, but he didn’t wake up. 

Confused at what he was looking at, Severus cast Lumos and kept the light from his wand shielded from the house by his jacket. He moved closer to the child and leaned down to look at the boy in the dim light. As light fell across the boy’s face, Severus saw a bruise spreading across from his temple to below his eye. His lip was split, and as Severus got closer he could smell urine strongly. Severus’ mind raced to piece together what he had witnessed. He dispelled the Lumos and stood up, grinding his teeth and trying to control his temper. 

Despite his outward reaction to Albus’ request for him to check on Harry, Severus desperately wanted to protect on the child of his best friend. Unbeknownst to Albus or James Potter, Severus and Lily had mended fences and had quietly been in communication up until she had been killed. But Severus wasn’t willing to put her in danger, and after she had been killed, he felt the same way about her son. Seeing him now, sleeping out in the October cold, bruised and covered in urine, he felt an anger that he didn’t think was possible. He knew that he had to remove the child from here immediately for his own safety.

Not wanting to startle the young boy, Severus knelt down and ran his hand over Harry’s head. “Harry… Harry, wake up.” The little boy whimpered, but didn’t wake. Severus got down on his knees and gently moved to pull Harry out from under the hedge. Harry whimpered again, but it was less sleepy and more pained. Severus realized that he must be more injured than he thought, and his rage at the monsters that had treated a child this way grew. His own childhood abuse made the harming of a child anathema to him. Working as quickly and as gently as he could, Severus magically cleaned the blanket that wrapped Harry and used it to slide Harry out so he could pick him up, being careful to not jostle him. As Harry was lifted up, he woke briefly. He saw a man with dark hair and dark eyes, and thought that maybe he was Death. He didn’t want to die, but anything was better than the pain in his side and his head. He wished that he could have convinced his aunt and uncle to love him, even a little. As he was lifted, Harry passed back out from the pain.

Without a second thought, Severus Disapparated back to Hogwarts, not realizing that Harry had woken at all. 

**********

Severus appeared outside the gates of Hogwarts with his precious cargo. Not wanting to cause additional injury, he laid the boy down on the ground gently and cast Levicorpus to ensure that he wouldn't be jostled as he moved through the castle. He began to make his way up the path, heading directly to the Hospital ward. Poppy would be able to take care of Harry while Severus dealt with the Headmaster. As Severus made his way through the castle, he recast the disillusionment charm, making sure to include Harry. It wasn’t quite curfew, and he didn’t want to have to explain why he was bringing a child much to young for Hogwarts to the Infirmary. As the ward came into view and he thought he was in the clear, Minerva stepped out of her office and right into his path. 

“Oof! Who is that! Whatever student is there better drop the spell immediately, or I shall have to take points! You know spells aren’t allowed in the corridors!” Minerva McGonagall wasn’t going to mince words this close to curfew. Severus sighed, and then grinned. Having Minerva in his corner when dealing with the Headmaster would make getting Harry to a safe place much easier. He quickly dropped the charm. 

“My apologies, Minerva, I didn’t have the chance to get out of your way when you stepped out.” Minerva blinked in surprise, not only at Severus’ presence but also at his politeness. Severus was well known for being especially venomous when surprised.

“Not at all, Severus, but what in Merlin’s name are you doing wandering the halls disillusioned like that?” Severus’ face grew grave, and he stepped to the side so that Minerva could see the tiny figure floating behind him. “I am afraid that I am taking care of the Headmaster’s grave mistake.” Minerva gasped as she got a look at who was wrapped in the blanket. Even with the messy hair and blanket wrapped around him, the scar on his forehead was clear. 

“What on… “ Minerva was going to exclaim about his presence here in the castle, but spotted the bruise developing along the side of Harry’s face and she puffed up like an angry cat. “Oh, oh no…” She looked back at Severus. “What are you waiting for?!?” She began to make her way in the direction of the Hospital ward, making it clear to Severus that she was going to be going with him to help Harry. Smirking internally, Severus followed. There was nothing like having the Transfiguration professor and Deputy Headmistress in your corner. As they walked up to the doors to the ward, Severus disillusioned Harry again, in case there were students behind the doors. 

Minerva walked in first and glanced around the ward to see if there were any students in the beds. Seeing that the ward was empty, she opened the doors to give Severus room to bring Harry in. Madam Pomfrey bustled out from her office, notified by the charm on the doors that let her know when she had a new arrival. 

“Minerva… and Severus? This is a surprise. What can I do for you this evening?” Both Severus and Minerva had grim looks on their faces, and Pomfrey was surprised when a tiny child appeared between the two of them, hovering over to the bed closest to the back. Madam Pomfrey looked between the two of them, and then at the child in shock. Why had they brought such a tiny child to her? Then she saw the boy’s face, and the scar, and she knew. 

“Oh, Morgana, what happened to you, little one?” Madam Pomfrey had dealt with child abuse before, as the mediwitch for such a large institution, but it broke her heart every time. She ran her wand over the child and began to diagnose the injuries to Minerva and Severus. “Orbital fracture, left side. Multiple broken ribs, broken left arm. One of the ribs has punctured his spleen… Oh, I want to strangle the person that did this!” Poppy's eyes welled up with tears at the amount of pain that the little boy had to be in. Then her eyes hardened and she turned to Severus and Minerva. "You are dealing with this, yes?" It was so rare for the gentle mediwitch to lose her temper, so seeing her ferocity just meant that Severus had another ally in his pocket. 

“Ladies, if you will excuse me, I have to go relay this to the Headmaster.” Minerva looked up at him. “Don’t think for a single second, my lad, that I am going to let you go up there alone. I am going as well. “Minerva’s accent was showing, and she began to make her way towards the door of the infirmary. Severus turned back to Madam Pomfrey. 

“Please, don’t let him out of your sight until I come back. We need to make sure that he’s safe. “ Pomfrey merely nodded, busy on the charms that she was using to heal the tiny child in the middle of the bed. Severus followed Minerva out of the infirmary and through the halls, listening to her mutter under her breath. “Bloody Muggles, I KNEW that we never should have left him there. I ought to go there and give them a piece of my mind..”. Severus knew that no matter what else happened, watching Minerva go off on Albus was going to be the highlight of the evening.

The gargoyle that guarded Albus’ office moved out of the way as they approached, indicating that Albus knew they were coming. Minerva stomped up the stairs, her temper evident in her carriage and demeanor, and Severus glided behind her, his face impassive. As they got to the top of the stairs, the door swung open. Albus didn’t even get up from his seat behind the desk. 

“Ah, Severus, glad you are back. And how is young Harry this evening? Everything resolved? Surely a simple disagreement with his cousin? I noticed that that he seemed fine again not long after you left. “ Albus was reading through notes on his desk, and didn’t notice that Minerva was in the room until she stomped over to his desk and slammed her hand down sharply. 

“Disagreement with his cousin? Seemed alright? Albus, I am going to be quite up front with you, but what in BLOODY HELL do you mean, was okay? He’s NOT FINE!” Albus looked up sharply, blinking in surprise at Minerva’s withering tone. Severus stood back in the middle of the room, letting her take the lead. “That young boy has been beaten to within an inch of his life, and had Severus not brought him here there is no telling what further injuries would have been done to him. Or, indeed, how long he would have been able to survive in that place. What did I tell you? I told you when we left him there 5 years ago that those people were the worst kind of Muggles, and I was right. I was more that right, because they were not only the worst kind of Muggles, but they were the worst kind of humans!” Minerva barely stopped to catch a breath while she ranted at Albus, and was breathing hard in her rage. 

“Minerva, please calm down. I am sure that it wasn’t that bad. Corporal punishment is, while not our way, very common in the Muggle world…” Albus didn’t get the chance to finish what he was saying before Severus interrupted him harshly. 

“Corporal punishment? No, Albus, that was not what this was. That boy was sleeping out in the yard, with nothing but a piss-soaked blanket that I wouldn’t leave for a dog. He’s got broken bones all over, and Madam Pomfrey was quite overwrought when she saw him. She's not sure that the child would have survived the night.“ Severus exaggerated a little to make Albus feel worse, but Minerva didn't contradict him. Albus narrowed his eyes. He’d been out-maneuvered by Severus, and he knew that there was no way that he was going to be able to put Harry back in the Muggle world without a quarter of his staff blowing everything out of proportion. Well, Albus thought, if he couldn’t keep Harry under his thumb with the Muggles, than he would just have to keep him close in a different way. He made sure that his face reflected the deep sadness that he should have felt, instead of the frustration that his plans would have to change. 

“Oh, that poor boy. This is just awful. Well, he certainly cannot go back and live with his relatives any longer. “ Albus appeared to think for a moment, before his eyes settled on Severus and seemed to lighten with an idea. “Severus, as you were so kind as to bring him to us, I am placing Harry in your care. Permanently.” Severus kept his mind impassive, let a sneer cross his face and put as much resentment as he could into his voice. “You mean to saddle me with James Potter’s whelp?” Internally, he was dancing with joy. Being given the chance to take care of Lily’s child was like light coming down from the heavens to bless him. This way, he could be closer to the only part of her that remained. 

“Now Severus, that’s not fair. James grew up to be a good man, and at one point in time Lily was your best friend. Taking care of their child will be a challenge, but I think it will be good for you. Perhaps it will help you move past your resentment of the past.” Albus was very proud of himself for thinking of it. Severus would keep Harry under wraps and humble, if only because of his seething resentment for James Potter. 

Severus nodded his assent at Albus. “If that is all, I will return to the Infirmary to check on my new ward.” Severus turned and walked back out of Albus’ office. Minerva stayed where she was, looking down at Albus with narrowed eyes. 

“You put that boy with the Muggles, and now you are going to have the one person in the world who hates him be his guardian? Albus, what are you thinking?” Minerva was sure that Albus was starting to grow senile. 

“Don’t worry, Minerva, this will work out well for everyone in time.” Albus nodded to himself, trying to appear wise. Minerva just continued to glare down at him. 

“I hope you are right.”


	2. All Bad Things Come to an End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wakes up, and is told about magic and that he will not have to go back to the Dursley's. Severus adopt Harry, and shows him his new home.

Severus made his way back to the infirmary, remembering that he was still wearing the Muggle outfit that he had worn to check on Harry. As it was now past curfew, he didn’t bother changing back into his teaching robes. He walked in the infirmary door, and Madam Pomfrey stood up from the chair that was now sitting next to Harry’s bed. Harry had been changed into the typical infirmary pajamas and Severus could tell from his shiny hair that Madam Pomfrey had bathed him. He was still sleeping deeply. From across the room, Severus could see that the bruise on Harry’s face had been healed, and the pinched look of pain about his features was gone. 

“Severus, I have done all I can. The bones might take some more time to completely heal, but they are set. I've also healed all the contusions and the concussion. It might be a good time to wake him, before he wakes on his own. Merlin knows that being here is going to be surprise enough. ” Severus nodded, and Madam Pomfrey waved her wand in Harry’s direction. Harry began to stir, and Severus and Pomfrey moved closer to the bed. 

**********

Harry stirred, and realized that he was not lying on the ground, nor was he cold. The sharp pain in his side was gone, and his head didn’t ache. He wasn’t sure what was going on, but he realized that whatever he was lying on was soft and warm. He laid still and listened for any telltale signs of where he was, and realized that he could hear two people breathing not very far away from him. There was a hollow feeling to the room that he was in, as if it was much larger than he was used to. The room sounded nothing like any place he'd ever been before. Breathing deeply, Harry braced himself and opened his eyes. 

Despite his blurry vision, which he was used to, he could tell that he was in a large room with many beds. The walls appeared to be made of some sort of stone, and standing next to his bed was a slightly plump woman in a grey dress and a white apron, and a tall man with black hair, black eyes, and black clothes. Harry didn’t know where he was, or who these people were, and so he didn’t say anything. He knew that often, if he didn’t say anything, it was less likely that he would be in trouble. His stomach clenched in fear, but he didn't know what to do. 

“Harry, my name is Madam Pomfrey, and this is Professor Severus Snape. We have been very worried about you. How are you feeling?” The woman in the grey dress sounded very nice, like some of his teachers from primary school, and he was hoping that maybe his prayers and wishes had been answered. When he was first supposed to start school, his aunt and uncle hadn't wanted to let him go. But Dudley's teacher had heard him talking about his cousin and had sent round a truancy officer to let the Dursley's know that all children had to go to school. So Harry got hours away from the Dursley's, and was happy to go to school. Maybe that was what had happened again. 

“I am feeling fine, ma’am.” Harry said as quietly and politely as he could. “Please, where am I?” Madam Pomfrey smiled. 

“You are at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry.” Harry’s eyes grew wide and he started to shake his head back and forth in denial of what he heard. 

“But… magic isn’t real. Magic is bad, and not real.” Harry began to shake, and seemed to shrink into himself. Snape moved forward slowly, remembering when he had been this age and did the same thing when trying to keep out of his father’s bad temper. He sat down on the chair next to Harry's bed, and Harry's eyes locked on the black eyes. He'd never seen black eyes before.

“Harry.” Severus kept his voice quiet and soft, not wanting to scare Harry. “Magic isn’t bad. Magic is what helped me find you, and helped heal you. “ Harry looked up at the black haired man with tears in his eyes, trying to get control of his emotions. Sometimes if he cried, Uncle Vernon would hit him more.

“But Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia said…” Harry started, but was interrupted. 

“Harry, you will never have to see those people again. “ Severus continued to keep his voice quiet, but firm. Harry's eyes got even wider, and Severus tried to keep his face serious as his new ward did a startling impression of a house elf. “You never should have had to go through what they did to you, and I am going to protect you from now on.” Madam Pomfrey was surprised at how gentle Severus was being with the boy, but at the same time was glad. She had helped Severus when he was young, and knew that often times those who had been abused made the best guardians. 

Minerva walked in the doors of the infirmary, smiling in a 'cat who ate the canary' kind of way. 

“Severus, Albus has agreed to allow Harry to live here in the castle during the year. He said that he already had the castle add a new room to your quarters for him. “ She stopped in her tracks at the vivid green eyes staring back at her from the bed. “Well, look who is awake! Good evening, Mr. Potter.”

Harry couldn't see what the woman who just walked in looked like, but she sounded like an older lady with an accent that he wasn't familiar with. He nodded in her direction, and then blinked a couple of times as something occurred to him. 

“Um, excuse me,” He asked the black haired man, as he was closest. “How does everyone know my name?” Severus looked at Poppy, who shrugged and gave him a look that indicated that she was going to let him explain. 

“Harry, when I was little, about your age, I was very good friends with your mother, Lily. She went to this school, with me. She was a witch, as I am a wizard. Your...” Here, Severus hesitated. He hated talking about James Potter. Hated James Potter for keeping his friend away from him. “Your father was a wizard too. From an ancient family. That is going to be important for you one day.” 

Harry blinked, not really understanding. His hands clasped and then curled under his chin. He was scared, but didn't know what he was supposed to do. His bottom teeth began to worry at his lip. Severus knew this for what it was, and knew that Harry was feeling scared and overwhelmed. Smiling gently to reassure the small boy, Severus wanted to give him the good news.

“Harry, what your relatives did, how they treated you, that wasn't right. That isn't how you should have been treated. And we aren't going to let you go back there. If you are okay with it, you can stay here.” Severus took a deep breath. “You could stay here with me.” 

Harry's eyes filled with tears and he started crying. “I won't have to go back? Not ever?” Severus shook his head. 

“Not ever.”

**********

Knowing that the only way that Harry would be completely safe with him was an adoption ceremony, Severus went to Albus and requested that one take place immediately. Despite the hour, Albus was still in his office . When he heard Severus's request, Albus waved Severus off saying to go ahead and that he was sure Minerva would be more than happy to assist. Without hesitation, Severus called for a house elf to ask Minerva to come back to the Infirmary. 

Severus made his way back to the infirmary as quickly as possible, and got to the doors at the same time as Minerva. She was wearing her dressing gown but Severus didn't feel bad for interrupting her night, but in order to get her assistance he would pretend that he did. 

“Minerva, my apologies for waking you, but I need your assistance for an adoption ceremony for Harry. Albus couldn't be bothered.” Minerva's face tightened, and she nodded curtly. Both of them headed in. Poppy waited for Severus and had spent the past half hour comforting Harry, who was almost incoherent with the idea that he would never have to go back to his aunt and uncle's house. 

Severus walked over to the bed where Harry was curled up, crying softly. “Harry,” he said. “Harry, if you don't want to stay with me, you don't have to. I only want to protect you.” At the thought that Severus might be taking his offer back, Harry sat back up. 

“No! You said that I could stay with you! You said that you were friends with my mom. Please don't change your mind! I promise I'll stop crying!” He began wiping his face furiously with the sleeve of his pajamas. 

“Hey, hey, it's all right. I wasn't changing my mind. And I wasn't upset because you were crying. I just didn't want you to think that I was the only person that you could go with. Everyone here wants to make sure that you are happy and safe.” Severus looked over at Minerva and Poppy, and both ladies nodded in agreement. 

“Well, I want to go with you.” For someone so small and, until a couple of minutes ago, scared to tears, Harry seemed quite determined. Severus nodded, and then nodded to Minerva to begin. Severus moved closer to the bed so he was standing next to Harry. 

“Are you ready, Harry?” Harry nodded, excited and scared at witnessing magic for the first time. Minerva moved up so that she was standing next to Severus, forming a triangle between the three of them. She pulled her wand out of her sleeve, and started the ritual with a wave. 

“Severus Tobias Snape, do you swear on your blood and your magic to take Harry James Potter as your son? To protect and guide him in the ways of magic and life?” Severus stood tall to his impressive height. 

“I so swear.” Golden light appeared and swirled around him, glimmering like dust motes in sunshine. Harry giggled and reached out his hand towards it. 

“Harry James Potter, do you swear on your blood and your magic to accept Severus Tobias Snape as your father? To be protected and guided by him in the ways of magic and life?” Harry swallowed. 

“I... I so swear.” He said, after stammering for a moment and a nod from Severus. Silver light appeared and swirled around Harry, making him gasp in awe. The gold and silver light began to swirl together. 

“So mote it be, by the Ancient Laws. Alligatus Magicae!” The gold and silver light swirled together faster and faster until, in a flash of bright light, they disappeared. Minerva blew out a deep breath. She had been around children for almost her entire life, and she had never seen such strong magic in such a small child. 

“Congratulations, Severus. It's a boy.” Severus scowled at her, and Minerva suppressed a chuckle. “I will leave you to get better acquainted.” She slipped her wand back up her sleeve and made her way out of the infirmary. Severus looked towards Poppy.

“Poppy, is Harry okay to be released from here? I would like to show him his new home.” Poppy nodded, a little in awe of what she had just witnessed. Much like Minerva, she had been around children for a long time and was surprised at how powerful Harry's magic was already. Severus looked down at Harry. “Harry, are you feeling up to walking, or would you like me to carry you?” Harry blinked a couple of times, as if he hadn't even considered the possibility of being carried. 

“I think I can walk.” Harry slipped out of the bed and pulled the covers back up, smoothing them so it looked like he had never been in it. Severus watched this with a tight expression, knowing exactly why Harry would do such a think and not liking it. He realized that he was going to have to do a lot of work to help Harry heal from what his family had put him through. Harry turned back to Severus, and Harry reached up to take the hand as Severus led him out of the infirmary. 

**********

The walk through the castle was exhilarating for Harry. He felt like he couldn't open his eyes wide enough to take it all in. There were suits of armor in the hallways, and they would turn and watch you as you walked past. The pictures on the walls moved and chattered as Severus and Harry walked past. But Harry had a long day and night, and the healing of his wounds had taken their toll. It wasn't very long before Severus realized that Harry was walking slower and having a hard time keeping up with him. 

Without even thinking about it, Severus reached down and picked Harry up, holding him against his chest. Harry stiffened, but as Severus kept walking, Harry relaxed a little and leaned against Severus's chest, but Severus could tell that he wasn't comfortable with the physical affection or being touched. Severus was going to make sure that was remedied. 

“Harry, I know that you have had a long and tiring day, but I feel that it is important for you to know that you are safe with me. That magic that was just performed, that was for you. You are my son now, in every way that matters. I am your father, and I will never hurt you. No one else will either.” Harry didn't say anything, but Severus could feel him shivering and sniffling. Severus was honestly glad that Harry was crying, because it would be much harder to help him if he kept all of his emotions locked up. 

Harry sniffled and wiped his face with the sleeve of his pajamas again. He sure had cried a lot tonight, but for the first time in his life he wasn't crying because he was hurting or sad. His dream of someone helping him had come true, and he didn't know what to do or think.

“Um, Mister... um... Snape. What do I call you?” Severus smiled to himself, glad that Harry was willing to talk to him. 

“Well, Harry, you are welcome to choose. You can call me Dad, or Father, or if you are uncomfortable with either of those things, you may call me Severus.” Harry had relaxed a little bit more, and leaned his head against Severus's shoulder. He thought about it for a moment. He didn't want to call Severus by his name, because Severus was his father now. Calling him Dad seemed... irreverent, somehow. Severus, from what he had seen, seemed to be the kind of person who liked formal things, kind of like Aunt Petunia when company was coming over. 

“I think I would like to call you Father, if that is okay.” Harry murmured into Severus's shoulder. Severus nodded, and stopped in front of a large painting. Harry looked up at the painting. Standing in the middle of the painting was an austere man in a long green robe with silver trim. The man in the painting looked at Severus, and then at Harry. 

“Severus. You seem to have acquired a child. This is most unusual.” The man in the painting had a weird accent that sounded almost like a lisp. Harry looked at the man in the painting and blinked sleepily. 

“Salazar, this is my son, Harry. He is going to be staying in my quarters from now on. “ The painting nodded, and then the painting swung open from the side as if it was a door. Behind the door was a living room tastefully decorated in earth tones, rich shades of dark brown and dark wood with touches of cream detail. There was a sofa with dark wood and cream fabric, and two wing backed chairs stood side by side with a table of dark wood between them. Across from the sofa was a large fireplace, lit already to ward off the chill from the stone walls. There were four doors spread out around the room, and Severus walked to each of them to show Harry his new home. 

“This door, Harry, leads to my private laboratory and study. If the door is closed, that means that I want privacy or that I am working on a potion that might be dangerous for you to be around. If you knock, and I don't answer, it means that I am busy with whatever project, and unless it's an emergency, you will need to wait for me to answer. If it is an urgent matter, you may enter the study and call for me.” Harry nodded in understanding, too sleepy to think of a response or question. 

“This is the bathroom. The next door is my private chamber. This is my private space, as your room will be your private space. Harry lifted his head to look at Severus with wide eyes. 

“I... I get my own room?”

Severus looked Harry in the face, noting the surprise and awe running through his eyes. Severus opened the 4th door, which was in between his room and the bathroom and furthest from the hallway. Someone had a hand in decorating the room for a young child, and he was surprised and pleased to see that there were stars and constellations painted out along the ceiling. They glowed and twinkled in the dim light from the living room. Severus snapped his fingers and a lamp on the bedside table turned on, showing that the dark blue comforter on the bed had matching stars and constellations embroidered on it in silver thread. 

Harry looked around the room as the lights came on at the room that his new father said was his. His life was changing so fast that he didn't know what to do or think. Severus set Harry down on the floor and pulled the blanket and sheet down so Harry could get into the bed. He gestured towards the bed, and Harry climbed up. 

“Harry, it's very late. There are many things that we will need to talk about, but we can do it in the morning. You should try to sleep. “ Harry slipped under the blanket and sheet, marveling at how soft the sheet was and how thick and warm the comforter was. Severus watched Harry for a moment. “Can you snap your fingers, Harry?” Severus made sure that Harry could snap his fingers to turn the light off and on, and then turned to leave the room. 

“F... Father?” Severus paused at the door to the room, his chest tightening at hearing his title for the first time. He blinked a couple of times to make sure that there were no tears in his eyes before turning around. 

“Yes, Harry?” Harry hadn't laid down yet, and was fidgeting and tracing the patterns on his new blanket. 

“Can... can I have the blanket back. The one that I had when you found me?” Severus blinked in surprise. That was not what he was expecting. 

“I can look into it. Can you tell me why?” Harry looked scared for a minute, like he was worried about talking about it. 

“It was the blanket that came with me when I was a baby. It's the only thing that I have from my parents... it's the only thing that's mine.” Severus nodded, understanding now why it was so important. 

“I will make sure that we get it in the morning.” Harry smiled shakily and laid down, snapping his fingers to turn the lamp off. Severus closed the door most of the way, but left it open enough to let a small amount of light into Harry's room and so that he could hear if Harry needed him. 

Severus went into his study and sat down at his desk, looking over at the picture of Lily that was on his desk. He remembered when she gave him the picture, and smiled. The picture was of Lily with Harry on her lap, and both of them were smiling and laughing. Harry would clap his hands and wave, and then both of them would smile and laugh again. Lily had sent Severus the picture just before she died, and Severus spoke to it often. 

“I got him, Lily. He's my boy now, and I am going to make sure he's okay. Your sister... I don't know how she could do that, but she will never hurt him again. I swear it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful comments. I have been working on this regularly, and I will try to update once a week but might be up to two weeks between updates depending on life.


	3. Learning how to be

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a day to himself, and meets Draco. Severus tells Harry about his family.

Harry woke up the next morning, confused about where he was. At least, he thought it was morning. It was very dark in the room, but he was warm and the blankets were soft. After a moment, he remembered the events of the previous night. He smiled to himself, and looked up at the ceiling. He wished that he could see what was glowing up there, but even blurry it was pretty. Harry snapped his fingers to turn the light on, then did it again a couple of times to turn the lights off and on again just because he could, and then slid out from the covers. He pulled them back up, making the bed neatly the way that he had learned at Aunt Petunia's house before walking across the room and peering around the door into the living room area. 

He remembered last night that there were chairs and a couch in the middle of the living room last night, but the living room looked different now. The couch and chairs were still there, but they seemed to have been shifted to the side of the living room. On the other side of the living room there was now a table for eating meals at, and his new father was sitting at it. He was sipping from a cup and reading a paper, but he set the paper aside as he noticed Harry lingering in the doorway.

“Harry, good morning. Please come out. You don't have to be afraid.” Harry swallowed and slowly made his way to the table. He stood next to Severus until Severus pulled a chair out and gestured towards it, indicating for Harry to sit. “Harry, I wanted to talk to you about a couple of things before I go to teach classes for the day.” Harry nodded, not sure if a response was expected or wanted. He didn't want to make Severus regret taking him in. 

“The first thing that I am going to do is make sure that you are not alone all day. Tippy!” There was a pop, which made Harry jump in surprise, and a small creature about the same size as Harry appeared and promptly bowed to the two of them. 

The creature was like nothing that Harry had ever seen before. It had large, bright blue eyes and enormous ears that wiggled independently of each other. It's loose skin and long, pointed nose kind of liked like an old man, and it appeared to be wearing a tea towel, wrapped around itself like a dress.

“What can Tippy do for Potions Master and Master Harry Potter?” Harry goggled at the creature with a tiny, squeaky voice. Harry thought that the creature might be a female. 

“Tippy, this is my son, Harry. You are going to be spending the days with him while I am teaching. You are to make sure that he has activities to occupy his attention, and make sure that his meals are delivered at the appropriate times. He is also not to leave the chambers unless I say so. Is this understood?” Tippy nodded. Harry turned a little red, shy at having been introduced as Severus's son. 

“Is there anything else, Potions Master?” Severus shook his head in the negative, and the creature popped out of the room. Harry jumped at the noise again. 

“That was a house elf. There are many that work for Hogwarts, and they make sure that the housekeeping is taken care of and the food is prepared. Tippy doesn't actually work for Hogwarts, but is my personal house elf. She has belonged to my family for a long time, and now she will make sure that you are taken care of while I am teaching.” Harry blinked and nodded, not sure if he was supposed to say anything. He didn't know what to do or what to say. He was so confused. 

“Harry, do you know how to read?” Harry nodded again. He wasn't really sure of his voice, but reading had been one of his favorite things to do when he was at school. Severus started dishing Harry up breakfast from the food on the table, continuing to talk. “I am going to leave some books for you when I leave for class, as well as some paper and drawing supplies. You are more than welcome to draw, or read, or play whatever you like, so long as you do not go into my study or bedroom. Tippy will make sure to bring you food.” Severus placed the plate in front of Harry. “I am sorry, but I do not have any toys for you at this moment, but that is something that I will remedy this coming weekend. We will go and get you suitably clothed and get some things for you to play with. Does that sound okay.” Harry nodded again, waiting for Severus to say that it was okay to start eating. The plate was full of things that smelled delicious, but it was more food than he had ever had at a single sitting. He also didn't want to get smacked for eating before he had permission.

Severus noted that while Harry had an obviously hungry look on his face, he didn't pick up a fork and start eating. Making a mental note on the list of things to work with Harry on, he remarked “Please, Harry, eat. You don't have to wait for me to say it's okay.” Harry picked up his fork and began to eat slowly, making sure that he was being neat. 

Severus sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought. Harry was afraid to do anything, speak or eat without permission. He thought back to the circumstances that would cause a 6 year old to act that way and felt another surge of hatred for Lily's sister. How could someone do that to an innocent child. 

“Harry, I know that things are overwhelming right now, but you are going to get used to it. You don't have to be afraid to talk, or to eat, or anything. I would never do anything to hurt you, and you aren't going to get in trouble for speaking your mind. I WANT to know what you are thinking. That is the only way that you are going to start to heal.” Harry didn't really understand what Severus meant by heal, because he wasn't in pain anymore from the beatings yesterday, but he nodded anyway. 

“Is... is there anything that you would like me to clean or any chores you want me to do while you are out today, Father. Or any work that needs doing?” Severus smiled sadly. This was going to take longer than he thought, and he made another mental note. 

“Harry, didn't you understand when I was talking about the house elves? They clean the rooms and the dishes and do the laundry. You aren't going to have to clean. I was you to learn how to play, and to draw, and figure out how to be a little boy.” Harry stopped eating and started chewing on his lower lip again. 

Severus looked at the clock on the mantle. He knew it was time to head to lessons, but he didn't want to. He walked over to the bookshelves that lined the living room and pulled out three books. They were a little advanced for a 6 year old, but they had lots of pictures of animals and places around the world, and he hoped that they would keep Harry occupied for the afternoon. He grabbed a journal with blank pages and a box of colored pencils that he had received as a gift but never used. He brought them over to the table and set them in front of Harry with a pencil sharpener. Harry blinked at them and then up at Severus. 

“These are yours. The journal is for drawing in, or writing down your feelings. The colored pencils can be used to color whatever you like. I prefer to use watercolor paints, but those are a little bit harder to work with.” Harry took the book and pencils reverently, as they were the first things that he had ever had that were just his. “These books have pictures of animals and places around the Wizarding World. I thought they would keep you occupied until I get back.” 

Harry had stopped eating. He felt very overwhelmed. Things were changing so fast, and his tummy hurt like he had been spun around fast for too long. He took a couple of deep breaths, trying to settle his stomach. Severus recognized the look of panic on Harry's face. Too much too soon. He crouched down next to Harry's chair and covered Harry's hand with his. 

“Harry, I am going to leave to go teach class now. Please promise me that you will listen to Tippy and that you will not leave my chambers.” Harry nodded, and Severus nodded back to him, smiling. Severus stood and walked to the entrance of the chambers, throwing a last look back at Harry before leaving for the day. 

Harry focused on finishing his food, and then, feeling kind of odd about talking to empty air, called for Tippy. Tippy appeared next to Harry. 

“Hi Tippy. I am done eating, what do I do with the dishes?” Tippy smiled at the young man. 

“Master Harry, Tippy will be taking the dishes to the kitchen to be cleaned.” Tippy stepped around Harry and gathered the dishes together. “Tippy will be back around lunch time with more food.” She popped out of the room with the dirty dishes, and Harry looked around the room, lost for a moment in being alone and not being afraid for the first time. He chewed on his lower lip, trying to get up the courage to do one of the things that Sev... no, his Father had suggested. 

Slowly, Harry picked up the books and colored pencils, and moved over to the couch. He climbed up and opened the first book. He recognized some of the words, but there were a lot that he couldn't even sound out. But the pictures, they were vivid and beautiful. Still chewing on his lower lip, Harry took a black colored pencil out of the box and opened the journal to the first blank page. 

**********

Severus snapped at the 7th year who had bungled their NEWT level potion. 

“Are you KIDDING me, Mr. Montague!! After 6 FULL years in my class, you cannot manage to keep your cauldron from boiling over? Have your eyes fallen out of your head, that you would miss the color change happening less than a foot from your face? LEAVE! Get out of my classroom, and 20 points from Gryffindor!” The focus of his wrath blinked at him for less than a moment before quickly gathering his things and fleeing the classroom. Severus Vanished the cauldron and looked around the room. “Does anyone else want to do something foolish with their potions today?” The entirety of the class shook their heads in the negative and focused their attention on their work. 

Severus walked back to his desk. His day was almost over, and he couldn't stop worrying about Harry. He hadn't gotten any word from Tippy that anything was wrong, but he was still concerned about Harry being left alone all day. Unable to stand waiting, he made a snap decision to dismiss class early. 

“Vanish what is in your cauldron. Class is dismissed, you have two minutes to gather your things and get out of my classroom.” The students immediately began cleaning up, occasionally glancing in his direction. None of them had ever experienced Professor Snape dismissing class early, but they were going to take it as a win. 

As soon as the classroom was clear, Severus made his way back to his chambers. He quietly opened the door, and was surprised to see that Harry was asleep on the couch. The book that he had given to Harry with animals from around the world was open on the couch next to him, and the journal was next to his head. Severus sighed, and smiled. He was happy to see that Harry was relaxed enough to be able to fall asleep so easily. 

Severus moved the books to the side table and knelt down next to the couch. 

“Harry, wake up.” Harry blinked a couple of times and then smiled at Severus. 

“Hello, Father.” Not ready to see Harry flinch at his touch, Severus suppressed his urge to run his fingers through Harry's messy hair and instead stood up. 

“Did you have a good day, Harry?” Harry nodded, enthusiastically. 

“I really liked the book with all the animals, but looking at it made my head hurt, so I laid my head down.” Severus thought for a moment. He remembered that James had worn glasses, and wondered if Harry had similar eye issues. 

“We will have Madam Pomfrey check your eyes this weekend. Come to the table and we can have dinner, and I will tell you about my day.” As they sat down at the table, plates appeared on the table with their dinner. Severus began to tell Harry about his day, over exaggerating the minimal explosions and trouble making children. Every time he made exploding noises, Harry giggled. Severus realized that while Harry had some healing to go through, he would be able to act like a little kid with a little help. 

Once they had finished eating, Severus had Harry come over to the couch, and he pulled a book of the bookshelf. 

“Harry, now that you are going to be living with me, there are things that you are going to need to know about the wizarding world. We are going to go through things each night, and I don't expect that you are going to remember them the first time that we go through them, or even the second. But if we start reviewing these things now, when you are older and start attending school, these things will become like second nature.” Harry blinked a couple of times and nodded, although he wasn't really sure what his new father was talking about. Severus opened the book to a page around the middle. 

“This is a book of genealogy, and has family trees for all of the well known families in the British Isles. The first family that we are going to be looking at is mine, and now yours, the Prince Family.” The book had pictures of people's faces, arranged so that you could see couples and their children. 

The first picture that Severus pointed out was his own, and then that Harry's picture was below it. “Since you were adopted by magic, and this book magically updates, you now show on the Prince family tree as my son.” He then moved up to the picture above his, which had a line drawn to a blank outline of a person. “This is my mother, Eileen Prince. She was an only child, and married a Muggle man. That is why the picture is blank, because the book couldn't update information for someone who had no magic themselves.” Harry didn't know anything about magic, but he thought that it sounded like it made sense. 

Severus continued to go through the members of his family for a little longer, then turned to a different page. 

“This is your other family, the Potters. This is James Potter's family.” He showed Harry that he was also at the bottom of this family tree. He showed Harry the pictures of his mother and father, and Harry stared without blinking, drinking in the first sight of the parents who he had never met. 

“Lily and James Potter were amazing and selfless people, and they died protecting you.” Harry licked his lips. 

“Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon said that they died in a car crash, and that my dad was useless and a freak and didn't work.” Severus sighed deeply to control his anger, and he noticed that Harry tensed. 

“Your father had a large inheritance from his family and didn't need to work, but he did. He was an Auror, which is kind of like a Muggle police officer. Your mother was very smart, and was going to be a teacher, but she decided when you came along to be a stay at home mom until you got a little older.” Harry blinked back tears, already loving them and wishing that he could have met them. 

“How did you meet my mom?” Severus smiled at the memory. 

“Your mother and I lived a couple of houses away from each other as children. The rest of your mother's family didn't have magic, but your mother did. We met one day at a park, and I saw her perform accidental magic. Since my mother was a witch, I already knew about magic. I told your mother, and we became friends very quickly. It gave her someone to hang out with that wasn't your aunt, since they didn't get a long, and it gave me someone to spend time with away from my Muggle father, who was not a nice person. A lot like your Uncle Vernon, actually.” Harry completely understood, and scooted a little closer to his father. He liked feeling like Severus understood. 

The two of them were looking at the other families in the book when the fire in the fireplace turned bright green and a small, blond haired boy came running through. 

“Uncle Sev! Uncle Sev! Tell my father that he should let me have the cat that I found in the garden! It wants to come home with me!” Harry didn't know what to make of the blond haired boy, but he thought that he sounded a lot like Dudley and looked a little bit like a girl. He had fine features and long, almost white hair. 

Severus set the book down on the couch next to Harry and stood up. 

“Draco, what have I told you about using the Floo without your parent's permission?” Draco stopped in the middle of the room, and stared at the boy who was sitting on his uncle's couch. 

“Uncle Sev, who is that?” He demanded. Severus raised an eyebrow. 

“That, Draco, is my son Harry.” Draco's eyes got so wide, Harry thought that they might pop out of his head. 

“Your... what? How do you not have a son last week, and have a son now?!? Uncle Sev, what is going on?!?” Draco stomped towards the couch and Harry, who scrambled back and away from him. 

“Draco!” Severus's sharp tone of voice immediately made Draco stop in his tracks and turn to his godfather. “You will immediately return home. I will be speaking with your parents about Harry shortly, and it will be up to them to tell you, if they wish.” Draco was so confused. Severus had NEVER spoken to him like this. Draco always got to come first with his Uncle Sev, and he didn't know what to do. Blinking back tears, he turned back towards the fireplace and grabbed a handful of Floo powder from the side table next to the fireplace. 

“Malfoy Manor.” Draco said, a hiccup in his voice. The fire turned green, and he stepped through and disappeared. Harry felt bad. Even though the little boy had sounded like Dudley, he didn't mean to make him cry. 

Severus turned back to Harry. 

“Please, don't be upset. Draco is rather spoiled by his parents, and he has to learn that not everyone is going to give him whatever he wants. It will be good for him.” Harry nodded and chewed on his lower lip. He hoped that the little boy wasn't as mean as Dudley. Severus moved closer to Harry and put his arm around the young boy. “Time for bed, Harry.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apology for the long wait. Life got a little crazy. I am hoping to get chapters up much more often. I hope you enjoy reading! Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful comments!


	4. Friends in high places

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus lets the Malfoys know about Harry, and a plan is made.

The first thing that Severus did once he was sure that Harry was asleep was to call Poppy and make sure that the blanket that Harry had when he was found was safe. He imparted the importance to Poppy, and she reassured him that she would make sure that it was delivered to his quarters. The second thing he did was Floo call Malfoy Manor. 

“Lucius? Narcissa, are you there?” He didn't see anyone in the room, but he knew that the Floo was monitored and that they would be alerted to his call. 

“Severus? I was wondering when we would hear from you. Draco was quite overwrought when he came back from your quarters, but he wouldn't say why. I didn't think that he was that upset over a kitten that he found in the gardens.” Lucius stepped into the room, closely followed by Narcissa. They both looked impeccable, as they always did. 

“I apologize for the lateness of the hour, but may I come through? I wish to discuss something with you both.” Narcissa and Lucius looked at each other and shared a silent conversation, wondering what was so important that Severus would want to talk face to face. They both nodded, and a moment later Severus stepped through. He wandlessly spelled the lingering ash from his robes and took a seat on the wing backed chair next to the hearth. Narcissa and Lucius took seats side by side on the adjoining love-seat.

“I wanted to tell you first hand before you heard it from anyone else, especially after Draco's unexpected visit this evening. I have adopted a child, a young man around Draco's age.” Lucius' mouth dropped open and Narcissa's eyes widened comically. Severus internally smirked at having left two of the most composed people he knew gawping. If his first announcement left them startled, he was about to break their composure completely with his second. “That child... is Harry Potter.”

Narcissa blinked once, twice, and kept blinking. Almost as if her brain was unable to process what she had just heard. Lucius's reaction was much more dramatic. He jumped out of his seat and moved to take a step forward, but his feet got tangled in Narcissa's skirt. With a solid thud and a tearing sound, Lucius landed flat on his face on the expensive Persian rug. Narcissa didn't react at all to him falling or her dress tearing, but continued to blink at Severus. 

Severus couldn't hold back any longer. The warmth that he had shared when he adopted Harry had eroded some of his icy demeanor, and he felt a fondness for his closest friends welling up inside him. These composed and careful friends of his, who had been through hell at his side. A chuckle started in his throat and grew until it was full throated laughter. 

The shock of Severus's announcements was nothing compared to the sight of him holding his stomach and laughing uproariously. Both Narcissa and Lucius had long been concerned for their stoic and lonely friend. Lucius got to his feet as gracefully as he could, a flush of embarrassment high on his cheeks, and sat back down next to Narcissa. She looked over at him, eyebrows raised in surprise as they waited for Severus to regain his composure. 

“Severus, would you be so kind as to explain what in Salazar's name is going on?” Severus wiped tears of mirth from his eyes and sighed, catching his breath. 

“My dear friends, the story I have to tell you...” and he told them everything. He told them how he had mended fences with his childhood friend, and what happened when he was asked to check on the child of that friend. Lucius was angry at the thought of any magical child having been mistreated so terribly by Muggles, but Narcissa was irate as a mother that ANY child have to go through being abused. By the end of his tale, Severus was explaining how Draco had shown up and startled his new son with his demands and all three adults had drinks that a house elf had brought. 

Narcissa lifted the edge of her skirt and inspected the tear. She sighed, knowing that the elves would be able to repair it as if it had never happened, but she would know. Lucius swirled his Firewhiskey in his glass, thinking about the possible repercussions of his friend's actions. 

“What does this mean, should the Dark Lord rise again? You and I both know that he isn't gone for good.” Both Severus and Lucius winced as a twinge went through the Dark Marks on their arms, although they stayed quiescent and faded. 

“Lucius, I know that you guessed my loyalties were not completely with the Dark Lord years ago. I also know that you would do nothing to risk your family. Should the Dark Lord rise again, I will do everything in my power to see him ground to dust before he lays a hand on my son.” Lucius reached out to hold Narcissa's hand, remembering how his previous actions as a Death Eater had almost shattered their marriage. “It is my thought that you should help me. Help me teach Harry about his heritage and the traditions in our world that are so important. Help me do everything to put that bastard in the ground. 

Lucius took a deep breath. It was a big risk, but it made sense. With the death of Lily Potter nee Evans, any loyalty that Severus had felt for the Dark Lord had been smothered in rage and hatred. Before he could say anything or accept, Narcissa stepped in. 

“We would be honored and happy to help, Severus, with anything that you and your son need. I am excited to meet him. I am sure that he and Draco will be fast friends, once they meet properly.” She thought for a moment. “With what that poor child went through, I am sure that he is small for his age?” She waited for Severus to nod. “Would you be opposed to some of Draco's clothing? A great deal of it is new and has never been worn, and it will give you and your son time to bond before having to go out in public to go clothing shopping.” Severus smiled and nodded. He knew that Narcissa would never give him anything that wasn't of the highest quality. Narcissa nodded and smiled in return. “Rose, please attend.”

A house elf in a rose colored tea towel appeared next to her. “Please gather all of the clothing that Draco has outgrown in the past 6 months and bring them to Tippy for young Harry, please.” The house elf bowed and disappeared. Severus was touched at how quickly Narcissa had accepted Harry as his son. Lucius had yet to say anything, but he knew that he would stand by Narcissa without question. Finally, Lucius spoke his mind. 

“What about Dumbledore?” Severus sneered.

“I have already brought the situation to the attention of Minerva and Poppy. They were both so furious with Albus that I am sure they will side with me in regards to Harry just to spite him. Minerva actually performed our adoption ritual. Albus will have no more control or influence over my son than the Dark Lord.”

“You are telling me that you are striking out against the Dark Lord AND Albus Dumbledore at the same time while raising the Boy-Who-Lived as your son? That's... positively Slytherin.” All three of the adults laughed at the house joke, then Severus finished his drink and stood. 

“Thank you both. I will bring Harry by at the end of the week to meet you properly. Please let Draco know ahead of time. I would hate to have to distance myself from him because of enmity between the two.” Narcissa and Lucius nodded, and Severus took a handful of Floo powder from the crystal bowl on the mantle. A moment later, he was gone. 

Lucius looked over at Narcissa, who was fingering the tear in her skirt and looking thoughtfully at the fire. 

“Your thoughts, my love?” Narcissa turned her gaze to Lucius, weighing his history and everything that they had been through in the last war before answering. 

“You would be dead many times over if not for that man. I would not have been able to have Draco, and if by some miracle I had been able to carry him to term, he would have been sickly and weak if not for his skills. We WILL be standing by him, end of story.” Lucius had learned the hard way not to cross his wife. She had the famous Black temper, and he knew that he would give anything to not get on the wrong side of it or her wand. He would have stood by Severus either way, but he might have looked for an advantageous angle for himself. 

“Of course. Do you wish to tell Draco, or should I?”

**********

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for the long wait for this chapter. Now that summer is over, updates should be much more frequent.


	5. Tantrums and heartbreak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco makes a decision, Severus gets interrupted in class, and Harry has an exciting and scary day.

The morning after Severus visited Malfoy Manor was exciting and frustrating for the Malfoy family. Lucius and Narcissa had told Draco during breakfast that his godfather had adopted a son, and that from then on the young man would be considered family. Draco's immediate reaction was to throw both an impressive temper tantrum and all his breakfast dishes that he would not be the center of attention for his godfather any longer. Draco had been banished to his room, and Lucius had retreated to his study. Narcissa went to her lounge to start putting together a lesson plan to teach Harry about the Wizarding World, and for Severus to learn about raising a young man.

Draco, on the other hand, wasn't ready to think about anything so serious. He was too busy destroying everything breakable in his room. Whatever would make the biggest noise and the most mess was thrown against the wall. After a while, when he hadn't gotten a reaction and there was nothing left that was breakable in his room, he climbed onto his bed and cuddled up with his stuffed dragon, which was the same size as him and charmed to always be the same size as him. As his temper started to cool, he started to think about the little boy that he had seen last night. He was so small, and he looked scared. Was Harry scared of him? He didn't want anyone scared of him. 

Maybe it was good that Harry was going to be taken care of by Uncle Severus. Uncle Severus was the smartest and scariest Slytherin other than his father. He would make sure that no one was mean to Harry, and that no one scared him. Maybe...

At this point, Draco had a great idea. He looked around his room. Maybe Harry could come over, and Draco could show him all his toys, and the gardens, and the stables with all the horses and Pegasi... Draco realized that Harry could be his best friend. WOULD be his best friend. He was often frustrated with how quiet his room was, and the house elves wouldn't play with him because they all had WORK to do. Draco had a plan.

“Ari!” Draco called. A house elf in a green tea towel appeared. “Please clean my room and fix the things that I broke.” The house elf looked around the room and sighed, shaking his head. 

“Master Draco lost his temper again. So many things broken...” Draco looked sheepish. 

“I know, Ari. I am sorry, I don't know why I get so angry. Maybe when Harry comes to hang out, I won't get so angry all the time. “ The house elf nodded, and began to clean things up. Draco left go to find his mom and tell her his great plan. 

**********

Harry woke up, but this morning he remembered everything that had happened the past two days. He was at a place called Hogwarts, and he had a new father, and his own room, and he never had to see Dudley or his aunt and uncle ever again. Harry jumped out of bed, then turned and carefully made his bed. Once it was all neat, he went to the doorway of his room. 

Just like yesterday, Severus sat at the table, eating breakfast and drinking coffee while reading the paper. Harry walked quietly to the table and climbed up into his chair, not wanting to interrupt his father's reading. As Harry took his seat, Severus set his paper aside. 

“Good morning, Harry. Did you sleep well?” Harry nodded. 

“Good morning, father. I did, thank you.” Severus smiled at him. 

“I am glad. I have a couple of things for you this morning.” He reached into the chair on the other side of him, and pulled up a small bundle. He handed it to Harry, and Harry realized that it was his blanket. He cuddled it to his chest and smiled at his father. It was the first time that Severus had seen Harry smile so big, and it warmed him up in an amazing way. 

“Thank you, so much.” He looked at it, and realized that it had been both cleaned and mended. Severus smiled back. 

“The second thing that I have is new clothing for you. A friend of mine gave them to us. Would you like to get dressed?” Harry nodded enthusiastically. He didn't know the last time he had new clothing. Severus got up and held his hand out to Harry, leading him back to his room. Severus went to the wardrobe on the other side of the room from the bed and opened it to reveal that it was full of clothing. He pulled out a handful of items and turned back to Harry. “How about a bath before breakfast?” Harry nodded, and follow Severus to the bathroom.

The bathroom is beautiful, black tile and silver faucets. Some of the tiles looked like there were snakes on them. On the far side there was a deep bathtub, inset into the floor with a step leading to it. Severus placed the clothes on a shelf next to the bathtub and turn on the faucet. “Harry, would you like bubbles in your bath?” Harry smiled shyly and nodded. He'd never had a hot bath, much less one with bubbles. Severus smiled back. “Come feel the water, make sure that it's not too hot.” Harry came closer and stuck his hand in the water. It felt wonderful. 

“It's perfect, Father.” Severus touched one of the tiles with a snake on it, and bubbles began to form in the tub. Severus turned back to Harry and gestured at his pajamas. 

“Off. I am going to help you out today, just to make sure that you know what you are doing. If you don't want me in here from now on, and I know that you can do it yourself, then I will let you bathe alone.” Harry nodded and began unbuttoning his pajama top. He got undressed and let Severus help him get into the bathtub. Harry giggled at the sensations of the bubbles, and let Severus wash his hair with some very nice smelling shampoo and conditioner and helped him wash the rest of him. 

After his bath, Harry got dressed in some very nice fitting clothes. The black pants and green sweater were very soft. It was the best bath ever, in Harry's opinion. Severus and Harry went back to the table to get Harry some breakfast. 

“I have requested to have an extra day off from teaching this weekend for us to spend together, so today will be the last day this week that I have to teach. Tomorrow we will go get some toys and books, and I will take you to go meet my friends. They have been very close for a long time, and I hope that you will develop a friendship with them like I have.” Harry nodded his head over his bowl of oatmeal and side of bacon, the oatmeal sweet and creamy and with some sort of fruit in it. “I would also like to have Madam Pomfrey to check your eyesight and see if there are any lingering issues that need healing.” Harry wasn't sure what to say to this, so he nodded and continued to eat. He didn't like thinking about his relatives or what happened. 

He was feeling full already, and thinking about his relatives made his tummy hurt, so he put his spoon down. Severus saw the pained look in his son's eyes, and his heart hurt because he knew that it was going to take a long time to heal. 

“I am going to go prepare for class. Tippy will look in on you from time to time, and will bring your lunch.” Severus stood up and went to run his hand along Harry's head affectionately. He saw Harry flinch, and then look even more sad. He knew that it was going to take time for Harry to trust that Severus wouldn't hurt him. Until then, he was going to keep demonstrating it. Severus continued with the motion and ruffled Harry's hair. Harry gave Severus a shaky smile. 

“Have a good day, father.” Severus smiled back. 

“You too Harry.” Severus walked out of his quarters and went to get read for class. 

Harry sat at the table and stared at his half empty bowl. He was sad that he had been scared of Severus patting his head, worried that Severus was going to hit him the way that his uncle used to. He had seen the hurt flash across his father's face when he flinched away. No longer hungry, Harry got up from the table, and went and got his blanket from his room. He came back out to the living room and grabbed the book on families that Severus had showed him last night. He climbed up onto the couch and opened the book, looking for the pictures of his parents. He wrapped the blanket around his shoulders and balanced the book on his knees. He watched the pictures of his mom and dad smiling and looking out at him. 

He sat for a long time, drinking in the sight of the parents that he would never get to know. He could feel tears on his face. Thanks to Severus, he knew that they loved him, and that he hadn't just been abandoned. He wanted to figure out a way to pay Severus back for everything that he had done, and for everything that he was going to do. He looked around, and saw something that might work. The room was filled with bookshelves, and his aunt had made sure that he knew how to dust in order to earn his keep. 

Harry wiped his face on his blanket, and got up. He went to the bathroom and got a cloth from the shelf next to the bathtub. He began dusting the bookshelves closest to the floor. He carefully dusted the spines and tops of the books. He was surprised at how little dust there was, even at the corners. He made his way around the room, and then moved up to the second shelf and moved the opposite way around the room. He felt better for cleaning something, since this was the first time in as long as he could remember that he hadn't been cleaning something. 

Had had made his way about halfway across the room on the third shelf when he started to hear a buzzing, almost like the hum of bees. He looked around the room, but didn't see anything. He continued to dust the books on the shelf. The buzzing got louder, and Harry turned to look around the room again, looking for something that could be making the noise, but couldn't see anything. The buzzing continued to get louder and louder until with a bang one of the books shot off the shelf and began ricocheting around the room at high speed.

The book hit the opposite wall, and bounced back to run into a lamp and knock it to the floor with a crash. It bounced off the couch and headed towards Harry. Harry ducked and screamed, grabbed his blanket off the couch, and ran. 

**********

“Master Snape! Master Snape!!” Tippy popped into the Potions classroom, startling the second year class that was getting ready to start their potions. He heard a crash as one of the students dropped something in the supply closet, but he didn't care. The second years weren't working with anything volatile, and Harry was more important. Severus was out from behind the desk and moving towards his office. 

“Master Snape, there is a nasty book breaking all the things, and I cannot find Master Harry!” Snape blanched. Which book was wreaking havoc in his chambers? Was Harry hurt? Severus dashed to the Floo and called Minerva, who he knew had a free period. 

“Minerva, I have an urgent situation with Harry. Can you come through and watch my second years while I investigate. You are more than welcome to dismiss them if need be.” Minerva's head came into view. 

“Of course, Severus. Step back, I will come through. “ A moment later, she stepped into his office and immediately moved towards the classroom as she shooed him off with her hands. Severus threw more Floo powder in and called for his chambers. 

He arrived to find the room in shambles. A number of bookshelves had been broken, as well as all of the lamps and he could see through the bathroom door that the bathroom mirror was cracked as well. He barely managed to duck as a book flew through the air towards him. He immediately recognized it as the Treaties on the Element of Air. It wasn't a book that was malevolent, just one that preferred to be flying around unless spelled down. The spell was easily disturbed when touched. But where was Harry. 

“Arrestro.” The book stopped in it's path and immediately dropped to the floor. Harry had probably been terrified, given that he had very limited exposure to magic. He started checking the bathroom and living room, checking for a messy head of black hair. 

“Master Snape!” Tippy called him quietly from the door of Harry's room. Severus ran to the door, worried that Harry was hurt. Severus looked around the room, but didn't see him. He looked back at Tippy, who gestured towards the wardrobe. As Severus moved closer towards the wardrobe, he heard a muffled sob coming from inside. Severus's heart broke, hearing Harry cry like that. But this time, he knew he could help. 

Severus slowly opened the doors of the wardrobe and found Harry curled on the floor, his blanket wrapped around him as if to protect his head and back. As light shone into the wardrobe, his head came up. His eyes were wide and startled, his face red and streaked with tears. He was breathing heavy, almost hyperventilating. 

“I'm sorry, I'm so sorry Father. I didn't mean to break anything, I didn't know what would happen, I'm sorry...” his voice cracked on a sob, and renewed tears streamed down his face. Severus knelt down in front of the wardrobe. 

“Harry, please, are you hurt?” Harry shook his head, unable to speak around the tears. “Please come out. You aren't in trouble, I am just worried about you.” Harry climbed out of the wardrobe, and Severus immediately wrapped his arms around Harry. He held him close and sighed. He was glad that Harry was okay, and wanted to do everything to sooth his son and make him stop radiating fear. 

“You never have to worry about being in trouble for something you didn't know, or something that you didn't have control over. If you do something that you know you aren't supposed to, I will ALWAYS talk to you about it. I promise.” He could feel that Harry was starting to cuddle against him for comfort, and that he had stopped crying. Severus lifted Harry into his arms and sat down on the side of his bed. 

“I should have told you that the books were magical, and that they didn't like to be touched. That's why the house elves clean them, because they can do so without touching them.” Harry nodded against his shoulder. 

“I was just trying to help, to earn my way.” he heard Harry say in a small voice, just barely over a whisper. 

“Oh, Harry. You don't have to earn your way. You only have to learn how to be a little kid again. To play, and learn, and make friends. All I want is to see you happy and healthy, and smiling.” Severus sighed, and ran his hand up and down Harry's back comfortingly. Recognizing that Harry might feel better if he was able to help someone else, Severus turned and looked for Tippy. 

Tippy hadn't moved from the doorway of Harry's room, and was pulling on her ears. Severus knew that was her habit when she was worried. 

“Harry, I think Tippy might need a hug. She looks worried.” Harry gave Severus a small smile, and slid off Severus's lap. He walked over to Tippy and wrapped his arms around her. Severus was amused to note that they were about the same size. Her ears wiggled and she wrapped her arms around Harry. 

“Tippy was very worried. Tippy couldn't find Master Harry.”

“I am sorry for scaring you, Tippy. Everything was so big and open, and I was so scared. I'm so used to my cupboard under the stairs. The wardrobe just felt safer and smaller.” Severus processed this for a moment, wishing that he had been able to mete out some sort of punishment to Petunia for her treatment of her nephew. He also tried to think about how to give Harry a place where he felt safe while also helping him heal. 

But first, he needed to put their home back together, and tell Minerva that he would not be able to teach classes the rest of the day. 

“Tippy, would you please start putting the quarters back together?” Tippy nodded and started repairing items and putting them back in their spaces. Severus went to the Floo and threw some powder in the fireplace. 

“Severus Snape's office.” As the Floo connected he could hear Minerva's voice from the classroom. 

“My goodness, child, you didn't need to add THAT many daisy roots. Didn't you READ the recipe at all? Mr. Burbage, just WHAT do you think you are doing with those leeches? Put them down at ONCE! Ms. Beecham, the leeches are on the other side of the classroom from you, please do stop shrieking.” He could hear a general din of noise from the classroom that NEVER happened when he was in class. 

“Minerva!” He called. A moment later, Minerva's head poked into the office. Her normally tidy hair was mussed, and there was a spot of something that he suspected was leech juice on her cheek.

“Oh, thank the Founders, you are back. I am reminded, quite vividly, why I don't teach potions.”

“I am sorry, Minerva, but I am afraid that I can't leave Harry at this time. He's had a bit of a scare. I am going to have to cancel the rest of my classes for the day.”

“Oh, poor lad. Is he okay?”

“He's fine. He's just startled, one of my books got a little excited.” Looking at Minerva, Severus figured out that he might have an idea of a way to give Harry a safe place as well as a place where Severus could find him. But he wanted to work on it a little bit first. 

“Thank you, Minerva. Please, just post something on my door letting the students know that classes are canceled for the day. You don't have to watch them all.” Minerva nodded, and wished Severus a good rest of his night. 

**********


	6. New found friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry makes new friends, but they aren't what you are thinking.

Having the rest of the day to take care of Harry put Severus in a wonderful mood. The first thing that he did after speaking with Minerva was call the Hospital Wing through the Floo and see if Madam Pomfrey was available to check on Harry. There was a student that was being treated for and allergic reaction to the nifflers in the Care of Magical Creatures class, but the student was shortly released and the mediwitch came through the Floo. 

Harry was sitting on the couch waiting for his check up. He looked cleaner than the last time she saw him and was wearing clothing that actually fit him. Poppy noticed that his eyes were red, as if he had been crying, but he looked a great deal better overall. Poppy's eyes welled up as she saw how well Severus was taking care of his new son. But she shook the tears from her eyes and got down to business. 

“Harry, I am going to use my wand to scan you. You won't feel anything, but it will tell me if anything else needs to be healed. Are you okay with this? I am going to do something similar when I scan your eyes.” Because of his experiences, Poppy wanted Harry to feel a little more control about what was going on. Harry nodded at her, and Poppy waved her wand and cast the diagnostic charms. Harry giggled.

“It tickles!” Poppy blinked and glanced at Severus. Diagnostic spells were the gentlest of all charms, just by their nature, and Harry should not have been able to feel them at all. Severus was beginning to think that he was going to have to start training Harry to control his magic sooner rather than later. 

“Well, Harry, I am happy to tell you that are just fine, no lingering injuries. Are you ready to have your eyes checked?” Harry nodded again. Poppy ran her wand around his head, and then in front of his eyes. “Follow the bouncing light, Harry.” A shining ball of blue light appeared and began to dance around the room. Harry followed the light with his eyes. A couple of moments later, glowing writing appeared in front of Poppy, and Severus leaned over to read what it said. 

“He's very near-sighted, but nothing that I can't fix. We may need to do it again when he gets older, if it's degenerative, but I wouldn't worry about it.” She subtly waved her wand again, and Harry stopped following the light. He blinked a couple of times, and then smiled at Severus and Poppy from across the room. 

“Wow! That's... wow. I have never seen everything so clear!” Poppy smiled, and began to moved towards the fireplace. 

“Thank you, Poppy.” Severus nodded at Madam Pomfrey, and Harry moved until he was standing next to Severus. 

“Thank you, very much.” Poppy looked at the two of them standing next to each other. Maybe it was the adoption ritual, but the two of them looked like they had always been a family. A moment later, Poppy had headed back to the Hospital Wing. 

Severus looked down at Harry. 

“Are you ready to go out? Harry nodded and Severus went looking to see if there was outdoor clothing included in Narcissa's largesse. 

**********

There was indeed outdoor gear in Harry's new clothing, including a hat that covered Harry's scar. With both of them ready to go out into the mid-October wind, they made their way through the castle. 

Once outside their quarters, Harry got his first view of the student body. There were so many of them, and all of them were wearing the same kind of clothing. At the same time, the student body got their first sight of their terrifying Potions Professor and his... son? When had Professor Snape gotten a son? It didn't take long for the entire student population to be whispering about Professor Snape and the small boy who was holding his hand without even a glimmer of fear.

Severus and Harry made their way out of the bustling castle and to the front gates. Once they were outside the gates, Severus looked down at Harry. 

“We are going to be traveling by magical means. It will be easier for you if I carry you. Okay?” Harry nodded, and Severus picked Harry up and propped him on his hip. “This might be a little uncomfortable. It will get easier in time, I promise.” Severus took a breath, and Apparated.

**********

Severus and Harry appeared in what appeared to be a dingy alley. Normally, Severus would have Apparated directly into Diagon Alley, but Severus wanted Harry to experience the opening of the alley on his first visit. He looked at his son, and noticed that he was a little green.

“I know, it feels awful. It will pass in a moment.” Severus smiled. “Do you want to see something... Magical?” Harry smiled back, his color starting to return to normal. 

“Yes please.” Severus smiled at his pun and pulled out his wand. He tapped a pattern onto the stones and stood back as the stones began to rearrange themselves into the archway. 

“Welcome, my son, to Diagon Alley.” Harry's eyes were wide with wonder, and Severus was glad that he had taken the time to allow Harry to experience the opening of the portal. Harry had almost no experience with magic, and Severus wanted him to get used to it as quickly as possible. The two of them walked past Slug and Jiggers, where the students got most of their school potion supplies. Harry made a face at the smell coming from the open door, but his head kept turning back and forth looking at the shop full of owls and the bookstore with books flying around the front windows. He also seemed captured by the posters in between the shops. They moved on their own!

Severus and Harry walked into a store called JJ Jackstraps Famous Fun Factory. Harry had never seen so many toys, and he had certainly never been to a toy store in person. He had seen Dudley's toys, but they were mostly video games and toys related to those games. But this place... this place had to be the most magical place that he had ever seen!

There were action figures, but they walked around on the tables and shelves on their own. There were knights yelling challenges to passing customers and tiny wizards that stroked their long beards and talked amongst themselves. There were animals of all sorts that roared and chittered and made real animal noises.

A small boy road past on a small broom, and a younger girl ran giggling after him. The broom only hovered about 2 feet off the ground, but it raced through the store at what appeared to Harry to be high speed. Harry saw children playing with wands that shot colorful sparks through the air, and from somewhere within the store came giant bubbles with pictures inside them. One came close to Harry, and he could see a butterfly flutter it's brightly colored wings. 

“Harry?” Harry looked back towards his father, awed. He was going to get one of THESE toys? “Is there something in particular that appeals to you?” Harry looked around the store for a moment, unsure of where to start when he noticed a table next to the one with animal figurines on it. This one held tiny dragons, about the size of his hand. Harry moved towards the table in fascination. He had never seen dragons before. 

The dragons paced around the table, some of them roaring or flying, others sitting and looking imperious. Harry stood next to the table, and one of the dragons moved towards him. It was beautiful, with blue, silver, and purple highlights on it's wings and back. Harry held his hand out, and the dragon appeared to sniff his fingers before climbing onto his hand. It circled once, twice, three times before curling up like a kitten and appearing to go to sleep, a tiny curl of smoke coming from it's snout. 

“Father, can I have him?” Harry's eyes were pleading, and his other hand stroked the back of the tiny dragon. A quiet rumble came from the dragon on Harry's palm, and Severus realized that it was purring. Severus blinked a couple of times in surprise. The animals and other animated figures in the shop were charmed to act like they would in real life, but they didn't have their own personalities. Most of the dragon figurines were standoffish and ferocious, and this one was curled up on his son's hand like a cat who had claimed his owner. 

“Absolutely.” Severus placed his hand on Harry's shoulder so that Harry could continue to stroke his new toy, and realized that Harry wouldn't pick out other toys for himself. He thought that they were only getting the one. He realized that he would get the chance to get all the things that he had wanted as a kid at one point in time, and began to head towards the books to start. He wanted to get books that Harry could read on his own, but also books that they could read together. 

By the time Harry and Severus were ready to leave, they had more toys, puzzles, games, and books than Harry had ever seen in his life. Everything was placed into bags and shrank down small enough to fit in Severus's pockets. Included in this was a large stuff dragon who's colors matched the tiny figurine who had chosen Harry as his owner. Severus was getting ready to take them back to Hogwarts when something occurred to him. He knew what he was about to do was probably going to make a great deal more work for him, but he also knew that it would help Harry a great deal. He paused for a moment, causing Harry to stop and look up at him. 

Severus picked Harry up and started walking towards Magical Menagerie. Moments later, they stepping into a dimly lit shop filled with the sounds and smells of assorted animals. The shop boy behind the counter smiled at the two of them. 

“Go ahead and look around. If you want a closer look, give a holler.” Severus nodded, and headed deeper into the shop. He looked at Harry. “We are going to find you a companion, so you aren't alone all day. We need to find something that you have a connection with. Like you did with the little dragon.” Harry nodded, and began to peer into the cages. He walked past cages with rats, and snakes, and puppies who had two tails. They were passing through cages of puppies and kittens when a lone black paw came out and caught a claw on the edge of Severus's sleeve. 

Severus stopped and turned to look at the cat, and directed Harry's attention to the cage. A black cat sat at the front of the cage, looking at the two of them with highly intelligent golden eyes. It had a white star in the middle of it's chest, and was just a little bit older than a kitten. As Harry leaned closer to the cage, the cat leaned out and tapped Harry on the nose, making a “Mrrt” chirping noise. Harry giggled. Severus wanted to know more. He called up to the shop boy. 

A moment later, the shop boy came down the isle. Harry was on his knees in front of the cage, and the cat was alternating between rubbing himself against the front of the cage and sticking his paw out and playing with Harry's hair while Harry giggled. 

“Sir, I don't know if you are going to want that cat. He's not a kitten anymore, and he's about 3/4ths Kneazle. He's been returned a number of times. Poor thing, just a little over a year old.” Severus narrowed his eyes at the young snip of a boy who dared try to tell him what he wanted. 

“Why was he returned?” Severus replied, barely containing his sneer. The young man realized that he had said the wrong thing, changed his approach in hopes that he could make the sale. 

“He's wicked smart, and can get anywhere he wants to go. Wards or not. Locked doors, no windows, no one knows how he does it. And he's a chatty cat. Not screeching or yowling, just a lot of...” The young man stopped as the cat let off a number of interesting sounds, ranging from a chirp like a bird to a regular cat meow to a growl that almost sounded like a dog. Harry looked intrigued, and Severus looked satisfied. 

“We will take him.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about the not meeting Draco yet. I promise, next chapter! Thank you everyone for reading and subscribing, I can't believe how many amazing people have been so supportive. I love you all!


	7. Shadow and Smoke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus get all of Harry's new things put away, and Harry meets Narcissa.

Severus and Harry arrived much later that afternoon. Severus's pockets were full of bags shrunk down with items for both Harry and his new companion, who Harry had decided to name Shadow. Shadow was riding in a carrier, and Severus took both Harry and Shadow through the school without a thought to the student population. He ignored the looks from student and staff alike as they made their way back to their rooms. Once there, Severus took the bags out of his pockets and returned them to their original size. Before he released Shadow out of his carrier, he placed it on the dining room table and sat on a chair in front of him. 

“Shadow, I am well aware of how smart you are and therefore that you understand everything that I am saying to you. You are here as a companion to my son, Harry. He's not been well taken care of, much like yourself. That room...” and he turned and pointed to the door of his lab. “That is my lab. I frequently work in there with things that will doubtlessly make you very ill and possibly kill you, so I would stay away from that room. You are more than welcome to wander the grounds, but please look out for Harry. That's the most important thing.” 

Severus opened the door of the carrier, and the cat stepped out and stretched. He was thin and lanky, showing that he had a lot of growing to do by the size of his paws and ears. He mewled at Severus and touched his hand with a soft paw before jumping off the table and exploring the room with his tail like a flag over his back. 

Severus went back to the couch where Harry was surrounded by all of his new things. He kept reaching out and touching things, as if he couldn't believe that they were there and his. 

“Hey, let's go set your things up in your room.” Harry and Severus gathered up the bags and took them into Harry's room. The books and games went onto the bookshelves, and most of the toys that Severus picked out went into a chest at the end of Harry's bed. The dragon figurine went on Harry's bedside table, and the large stuffed dragon went onto Harry's bed. 

Severus looked around the room, and thought that it looked much better than it used to. He also thought that it was missing something. He realized what it was, and snapped his fingers. 

“I'll be right back.” Severus went into his room, and opened the wardrobe. At the very back was a rolled up tapestry that Lily had given to him for Christmas one year. He had never put it up because it was very... girly. At least compared to his normal style. It was a dragon and a unicorn curled together in a medieval style. Given Harry's interest in dragons, Severus thought that it would give Harry a connection to his mother. 

Severus went back into Harry's room to find him curled up on his bed, the giant dragon behind him and the little dragon figurine on the bed in front of him. Harry had found a ribbon somewhere, and was dangling it along so that the little dragon could chase and pounce on it. 

“Harry, I have something for you. It was given to me many years ago... by your mother. It's not really my style, but I thought you might like to put it up in here. Would you like to see it.” Harry sat up and dropped the ribbon he had been playing with the figurine with. The tiny dragon pounced on the ribbon and rolled, much the same way a crocodile would, catching the ribbon with teeth and claws, wrapping itself up and wiggling to try to get out once it realized that it was tangled. Harry absentmindedly untangled the figurine while watching Severus. Severus unrolled the tapestry, which was about as long as he was tall and about as wide as his arms would spread. 

Harry stood up and walked over, gently running his fingers over the dragon and the unicorn curled together. He smiled. 

“I love it. It's so pretty. It's really for me?” Severus looked down at his serious little boy who had become so important to him in such a short amount of time. He saw the hope and joy warring in his eyes with with the pain and weariness from his previous home. Severus knew that he would give anything to make that pain go away forever. 

“Of course.” Severus took the tapestry to the wall opposite from the door and put it up on the wall with a sticking charm. Shadow chose that moment to saunter into the room, inspecting everything with little chirps of what sounded like approval. He jumped onto Harry's best and walked towards where Harry and Severus were standing on the other side. He didn't realize that he was being stalked by the tiny dragon figurine, who had abandoned it's ribbon for something more interesting. 

Severus saw what was about to happen. He didn't say anything to draw attention to what was transpiring, but turned Harry so that they could both watch the drama as it unfolded. 

Shadow sat on the edge of the bed closest to Harry and made a “Merrt” sound. At that exact moment, the dragon figurine chose to pounce on Shadow's flicking, fluffy tail. Shadow's “merrt” changed halfway through to a surprised yowl as he jumped an impressive three feet in the air. He twisted in mid-leap to land facing his attacker. The tiny dragon tumbled onto his back and waved his claws in the air, and Shadow gingerly sniffed towards the offender with wide eyes and flattened ears. 

Severus couldn't hold back a smirk at the cat's reaction to being attacked by a tiny, animated toy. Harry, on the other hand, burst into delighted laughter, and his childlike glee prompted Severus to let a larger, more open smile to grace his face. While Shadow and his attacker explored each other, Severus watched Harry, who's laughter was trailing into giggles. 

“Harry, would you be okay meeting my friends tomorrow for lunch? I know that they are very excited to meet you, and I think that you and Draco could become very good friends. Once you get to know each other better, of course.” Harry watched Severus thoughtfully.

“Draco? The boy who was here before?” Harry wasn't sure that someone like that would want to be friends with him, and he didn't know if he wanted to be friends with someone like that. 

“Yes, that was Draco. I realize that it was a bad first impression, but I think that you will be a good influence on him. His name means 'Dragon' in Latin, in case you were interested.” Harry's eyes flickered with interest, as Severus knew that they would. Severus wasn't going to force them together, but he was not above using whatever Slytherin means necessary to at least getting them to know each other. 

“Okay.” Severus smiled and ruffled Harry's hair, smiling as he realized that Harry didn't flinch this time. 

“Shall we go get dinner? It's been a long day.” Harry nodded and followed Severus out of the room, running his hand down Shadow's back as they passed. Shadow didn't move, as he and the tiny dragon figurine were in the middle of a staring contest. As they left the room, Shadow and the dragon began chasing each other around the bed. 

**********

After dinner and a bath, during which Harry's head would slowly droop then snap back up as he valiantly tried to stay awake, Severus helped Harry into his pajamas and into bed. Severus picked one of the chapter books that they had gotten that afternoon, The Secret Garden, and began to read to Harry. Harry was wrapped around his giant dragon and was watching Severus read. Moments after they had began, Shadow slunk into the room and jumped up on the bed. Severus noted that he had the tiny dragon in his mouth and was about to chastise the feline before realizing that Shadow was holding him very carefully. Shadow carefully placed the figurine on the bed and curled up against Harry's hip. 

Severus stopped reading for a moment and picked up the figurine. 

“Have you picked out a name for this little one?” Severus placed the tiny dragon on Harry's bedside table. The dragon had come with a stand that included a little nest, and the dragon made it's way up and curled up in it's nest. 

“I was thinking Smoke, Father, since he has smoke when he sleeps.” Harry pointed at the little dragon, who had smoke curling from his snout. 

“I think that's perfect.” Severus went back to reading until he was sure that Harry was sleeping. He marked a page back, just to make sure that Harry didn't miss too much of the story, and placed the book on top of the bookshelf. He turned the light off and left the room, closing the door save for a few inches in case Shadow wanted to wander. He made his way over to the Floo and threw in some powder. 

“Malfoy Manor.” Shortly after the Floo connected, Narcissa's face came into view. 

“Severus darling, is your son faring well?” Severus could tell that Narcissa's mothering would extend to Harry in short order, and part of him was grateful. The more loving people in Harry's life, the safer he would be in the long run. 

“Quite. I was hoping that you would be up to having us for introductions and lunch.” Narcissa smiled, delighted that her introductions would not be further postponed. 

“Of course! We would be delighted! Can we plan for around one?” Severus nodded, and bid Narcissa good evening. Severus sat back on one of the wing back chairs and called for Tippy to bring him a glass of his favorite wine. It had been a long day, and now that Harry was starting to get a little comfortable Severus was starting to worry. He was worrying about everything. The Dark Lord returning, Harry and Draco's impending introductions, Harry's recovery from his trauma. Severus was starting to realized that part of being a parent was going to be worrying to the point of exhaustion. 

Severus finished his wine, checked on Harry, and then went to bed himself. 

**********

Albus Dumbledore was very happy with how things were turning out. His original plan of keeping Harry isolated at his Muggle relatives may have gone to the wayside, but having Harry homed with Severus would be isolation enough. Albus was well enough aware of how anti-social Severus was. So Harry knew a little bit more about magic than if he had stayed with his Muggle relatives. Albus wasn't worried about that. Albus had a brief moment of concern that Harry would learn about the Noble Families and that he had responsibilities as the Scion of the House of Potter, but Albus knew that Severus had been raised with his Muggle father and would have no knowledge of this. The voting proxy for the House of Potter would remain with Albus as the Supreme Mugwump. Everything was as it should be. 

**********

Late the following morning, Severus looked at Harry's head in dismay. He hadn't thought about it the past few days, but Harry's hair was AWFUL. No matter what Severus did, it stuck out in every direction as if Harry had been crawling through bushes. Severus sighed. 

“Harry, would it be okay if I called for help? I am afraid that I am at a bit of a loss with what to do.” Harry chewed on his lower lip, but nodded. 

Harry hated his hair. Aunt Petunia used to yell about it all the time, and at one point she had shaved his head. It had grown back over night, and Uncle Vernon had gotten very angry. Harry was a little worried that his father was going to get mad too, but he didn't seem to be. Just confused. Harry would still watch for it. He was very good at being able to tell when people were getting angry. 

Shadow walked into the bathroom and rubbed up against Harry's legs before standing up on his back feet and planting his front paws on Harry's knees. 

“Mrrow?” Harry almost thought that it sounded like a question. 

“I'm okay, Shadow. I just don't like my hair.” Shadow jumped up on Harry's lap and let Harry wrap his arms around him, purring to try to help Harry feel better. 

A few minutes later, Severus appeared at the door of the bathroom followed by a woman who appeared to be his opposite in every way. Where Severus was dark of hair and eyes and clothing, this woman was fair. Her hair was such a pale blond that it almost looked white, and her pale blue eyes perfectly matched her dress. Harry couldn't help the words he said next.

“Are you an elf-lady?” Severus's eyes flickered closed then back open, and his hand came up to cover the smile that he couldn't hold back. Narcissa burst into delighted laughter. Harry thought that her laugh sounded like bells. 

“Oh, you are just the most darling little boy. No, sweetie, I am not an elf. Just a regular lady. But I hear you are having some issues getting ready to come to lunch at my house. Do you mind if I help?” Harry shook his head, but kept his arms wrapped around Shadow who continued to purr. 

“A pet already, Severus? I am impressed.” Narcissa moved further into the room and held her hand out for Shadow to sniff. He did, and then gently licked one of her fingers before going back to purring. Narcissa smiled at the cat, then turned her attention to Harry. He was tiny for his age, even smaller than Draco who was rather petite. And so shy. Narcissa knew that if Harry and Draco became friends that Draco would be the one who took the lead. 

“Oh, look at your hair. Poor thing.” She began to run her fingers through his hair. “I don't know if you knew this, Harry, but you and I are related.” Harry looked up at her in surprise. He didn't think that he had any other family other than his father. “Oh yes. Let me think... Dorea Black was your grandmother, and my great-aunt. So that would make us... second cousins.” She kissed him gently on the top of his head. “Hello cousin. I can also honestly assure you that the hair trouble comes from the Black side of the family. Merlin knows that Bellatrix and Andromeda had the worst time controlling it, although not like Bellatrix tried.” Narcissa pulled and elegant pale wand from her sleeve and waved it over Harry's head. His hair felt like a breeze went through it, and he saw his father breathe what looked like a sigh of relief. Narcissa put her wand back up her sleeve with a look of supreme satisfaction. 

“That's much better. You might consider growing it out some. The weight helps with the curl.” She moved out of the bathroom and towards the hearth. “You gentlemen are more than welcome to come to the house early instead of waiting for lunchtime. If you would like.” Severus looked at Harry, and Harry could tell that his father was going to let him decide. 

Harry let Shadow jump out of his lap, stood up and looked in the mirror. While his hair was still obviously curly, it no longer stuck up in all directions. Harry looked up at his father and nodded. He had family!

**********

When Harry first came through the Floo, he thought that he was in a museum. Everything was bright and shiny and looked very expensive. Harry was worried about touching anything. Severus stepped out of the Floo right behind him and put his hand on his shoulder. 

“I know, it's intimidating.” Severus crouched down so he could whisper in Harry's ear. “The first couple few times I was here I was afraid to sit on any of the furniture. “ Severus looked Harry in the face and nodded seriously. Harry giggled. 

“There you are, boys. Please, come this way. I want to introduce Harry to Lucius and Draco.” Narcissa came into the doorway and held out her hand to Harry. Harry took her and and let her lead him out of the room, looking over his shoulder at his father. Severus was following and nodding at Harry that it was fine. Narcissa led Harry into a room down the hall from the one that they had arrived in. There was a couch, on which sat the little boy who had come to Severus's house the other day and a man who looked to be around his father's age who had hair as pale as Narcissa's. The man was sitting on a wing back chair opposite of the couch and watching Draco play with something in his lap.

“Lucius, Draco, please say hello to Cousin Harry. Severus, you know of course.” Lucius stood up and walked towards Harry. Harry shrank towards Narcissa, cautious of him even though he was married to Narcissa.

“It's nice to meet you, Harry.” Lucius leaned down and put his hand out for Harry to shake. Harry shook Lucius's hand. 

“Nice to meet you too, sir.” Lucius turned to look at Severus, who stood in the doorway. 

“Well, he is quite mannerly.” Severus came into the room. 

“Yes. Harry is very polite.” Severus walked up to frame Harry, hoping that it would make him feel better. He hadn't anticipated that Draco had already made up his mind about Harry. 

“Harry! I am SO glad that you are here! Do you like dragons? I have lots of dragons in my room! You should come with me and see!” Draco jumped off the couch and ran over to Harry. He grabbed Harry by the hand, and before Harry could say anything Draco was pulling him towards the door. 

“Draco, send Ari if you or Harry need anything! I'll send Rose when lunch is ready!” Draco and Harry were already out the door. Severus sat down on the abandoned couch with a sigh. Narcissa sat beside him. “Severus, how are you doing?” Severus looked at her, then shook his head. Severus described how Harry had been adjusting, the flinching and being afraid of having things taken away from him. Narcissa was patting his hand as he moved on to talking about how worried he was for the future and making sure that Harry was safe. 

“Oh Severus, every parent has those worries. You aren't alone in that regard.” Narcissa called Rose and had tea brought. Lucius spoke up. 

“I can't tell you how worried I was about Draco, for ages. He was so tiny and fragile. He's much heartier now. Although sometimes he just won't stop talking.” Severus chuckled. 

“Harry, on the other hand, won't barely say anything. I am hoping that the two of them rub off on each other.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO sorry that it's taking so long to get Harry and Draco introduced. The story is playing out the way that it is, and I can't just cut it short. But I promise, many more amazing things will happen, and the very first thing that will happen next chapter is Draco and Harry getting to know each other. 
> 
> Also, just a note, Albus doesn't THINK that he's doing wrong. HE knows where best to use the support of the House of Potter. For the Greater Good (TM) and all. Gods, he makes me mad though. 
> 
> Also, a big thank you to all of the people who have left messages and kudos. I can't tell you how much it means to me that my first story has gotten this kind of response. It's very much the reason that I have the drive to keep going.


	8. The long awaited meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco and Harry finally meet.

Draco had Harry by the hand and kept walking. They went up stairs and down hallways and Harry had no idea where they were. Eventually, Draco stopped in front of a door that had his name engraved on a plate. 

“Mother and Father have their rooms in the East wing so that my playing doesn't bother them, but it also means that we can be as loud as we want and that I don't have a bed time. Ever.” Draco explained. He opened the door and led Harry into the room. He let go of his hand and began to show him around. 

Harry felt much more comfortable in this room already. It was very clean, but Harry could see little dings in the furniture and on the walls as if there had been rough playing going on, and it felt lived in. Draco pointed out the open door that led to the bathroom and Harry admired the walls, which were painted with a mural that looked like forested mountains. On one side of the room was a giant canopied bed, and on the bed was a stuffed dragon like the one Harry had at home. The dragon was green and silver instead of green and purple.

“I... I have a dragon like that at home. “ Harry said quietly. Draco grinned. 

“See, we both have good taste in toys! I knew we would be friends!” Harry smiled at Draco. He guessed his father had been right; Draco really was nice. “I got you something, as a welcome to the family gift. I mean, you have always been part of the family, but now you are back.” Draco held his hand out, and on his palm was a little dragon. It was a figurine like Smoke, but with a slender, pale green, snake-like body and a frill around it's neck. 

Harry could see that the dragon was pacing back and forth over Draco's palm like it was agitated, like the dragons had on the store table. Harry held his hand out so that the tips of his fingers were touching Draco's hand. The little dragon stopped pacing and turned towards Harry's hand, sniffing as if it had smelled something tasty. The next thing that either of the boys knew, the tiny dragon galloped over onto Harry's hand and flipped over on it's back, rolling around like a cat on a catnip field. Draco's mouth dropped open in surprise. 

“I've never seen them do that before! They don't usually react to people at all! That's so cool!” Harry smiled shyly. 

“I have one at home, a different one. He's not as fast as this one, but he does the same thing. He plays with my cat too.” Harry was starting to relax. Draco seemed very interested in him, and he didn't seem to mind that Harry didn't talk much. 

“You have a cat, that's so cool! I found a kitten in the stables, but Mother said that it needed to stay outside. I think she just didn't want the fur on the furniture. Hey, I have the whole collection of dragons, and a bunch of other animals and creatures! We should see if they all react like this!” Draco ran over to a cabinet and proceeded to pull out all sorts of animal figurines and dragons and other creatures that Harry had never seen before. 

Draco proceeded to place the creatures all up and down Harry's arms and shoulders and even on his head. All of the animals acted like Harry was catnip to their cats, and walked all over him and played with each other. Draco was delighted, and convinced Harry to sit down on the floor so that he could do the same with his legs while Harry giggled at the sensation of the tiny animals running around on him like he was a playground. 

Harry had never had another child pay so much attention to him. He agreed with his father that Draco would probably be a great friend. 

Draco was ecstatic. He had never had someone so fascinating to play with. Why did all the animated toys react to Harry that way. It was like there was something extra special about him. Draco liked the idea that he had an extra special best friend, and he was excited to find out what else was extra special. 

A little while later, Narcissa and Severus came up to Draco's room. They could have sent one of the house elves, but they wanted to see how the boys were doing. As they got close to the door, they could hear the boys giggling together. The adults stepped in the room to find Harry and Draco sitting on the floor. Harry was absolutely covered in tiny figurines, who were all cuddling up to Harry. Draco was picking up the tiny toys that wouldn't fit on Harry and exchanging them for ones that were on top of him. As soon as the toys were separated from Harry, they went back to acting like the original spell had designated. 

Draco looked up and saw the parents. 

“Harry is extra special! All the figurines love him! And he likes dragons as much as I do!” Severus and Narcissa smiled at the boys. Severus noticed that Harry looked nervous, as if he was waiting to get in trouble, so Severus made sure to crouch down next to him and pick up one of the figurines. 

“Looks like you guys have been having a lot of fun. Are you ready for lunch?” Harry and Draco both nodded. The adults helped put the figurines back in the cabinet, and then the 4 of them headed down towards the dining room. Draco led the way, holding Harry's hand and telling him all about the things that they were going to do together as cousins/new best friends. 

“I can help teach you how to ride, and you can come over and eat candies and pastries and hot chocolate and spend the night and we can play all the games, and I can introduce you to Theo and Pansy and Blaise and Crabbe and Goyle and we can have camp outs in the garden and we can see if anything else reacts like the little toys. Do you have any other surprises?” Harry just followed, wide-eyed, and occasionally looked back at his father in wonder. Did Draco ever breathe?

“Draco, love, perhaps we can go a little slower. Harry's only been with his father a couple of days, he's still settling in. “ Narcissa patted Draco on the shoulder. 

“But Harry's going to be my special best friend. I NEED him!” Draco looked back at Harry. 

“You want to hang out and learn all the things with me, right?” Harry looked at Severus for a moment, but his father appeared to be letting Harry make the choice. 

“I... I guess that would be okay. I mean, I don't really have much to do while Father is teaching during the day. If... if Father is okay with it.”

“Severus, would this be okay with you? We would be more than happy to keep Harry during the day, and I know that there are a number of things that you wanted to make sure that Harry was taught.” Severus thought about it for a moment. It would actually take care of a number of things that he was concerned about. Harry would no longer be kept to himself most of the day, he would be acclimated to being around people, and Harry would begin to learn the importance of his family. 

“I think that would be lovely. Thank you, Narcissa, for the offer. Would Monday be good to start?” Narcissa nodded gracefully. 

Lunch went smoothly, with Draco chattering away at all the things that he wanted Harry to do with him, and his parents responding with 'we will see' and 'in time'. Draco didn't seem dissuaded in the least. He was just excited that Harry was going to be around more. After lunch, Severus noticed that Harry seemed to be flagging. Severus knew that Draco could be draining even on the most stalwart, so he bid the Malfoy family farewell and took Harry home. 

Once Harry and Severus got home, Severus recommended that Harry take a nap after his busy afternoon. Harry agreed, and laid down on his bed without even a comment. Severus was very happy that the afternoon had gone so well, and that Harry was not going to be by himself during the day. Severus was very happy with how the afternoon had gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you very much for all of the WONDERFUL comments. Your love is my drive to keep writing. I am sorry if this chapter seems a little short compared to others, I wanted to share this meeting before there was rioting.
> 
> I personally think that little Draco is ADORABLE. 
> 
> Much loves to you all!


	9. Learning the dark story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry learns the truth about what happened to his parents.

Lucius and Narcissa sent Draco off to make his plans for his adventures with Harry after the Snape family left. Narcissa looked at her husband. 

“I feel that you should know that almost all of Draco's animated toys treat young Harry like he is the Pied Piper and they are the rats. It's rather stunning to watch. “ Lucius nodded, distracted. 

“He can also sense minor magic, like healing charms.” Lucius nodded and made an acknowledging noise, even though Narcissa knew he hadn't heard a word she had said.

“He also managed to make Draco grow a second head.” Lucius nodded and made the same noise, so Narcissa gave up talking to him and went to go refine her lesson plan for the boys. 

Lucius was quite distracted with how he was going to approach the other Pure blood wizards regarding the adoption of Harry and Lucius's support of him instead of the Dark Lord. He knew that there were a number of wizards like Macnair, and the Carrows, and Rowle, that he knew would target Harry as soon as they knew without some sort of motivation to leave him alone. He knew that he was going to have to keep an eye on Harry while he was there for lessons and see if there was anything that could keep Harry safe from the monsters that he once called friends. 

**********

Once Harry had woken from his nap, Severus asked if he wanted to play a game. He got out one of the wizarding games that was part puzzle game and part lesson about magic, and they spent a happy hour playing. The random sparks that shot out of the game made Harry giggle, but Severus could see that he was also very interested in the little wizards walking around and little pieces of information about wizards from the past. After the two of them had finished their game, Tippy let them know that it was time for dinner.

As the two of them sat down and started eating, Severus asked Harry if he had any questions about the things that he had seen around the wizarding world so far. Harry asked a couple of questions regarding the moving pictures and posters, and if he would be able to see Severus making potions at some point. Severus offered to make something the following morning that Harry could watch, which made Harry smile and chew his food happily. They continued to eat, and after a few minutes Harry spoke up again. 

“Father, why doesn't Draco's dad like me?” Severus blinked in surprise. He hadn't expected Harry to be intuitive enough to pick up on that, but he realized that with how Harry had been living with his relatives he shouldn't have been surprised. Severus put his fork down and sighed. 

“Do you remember how I told you that your parents died protecting you, and that they were very brave?” Harry nodded. Severus sighed again. This wasn't a conversation he thought that he would have to have so soon. “They... they were killed by a man. A very evil man. And the story about that evil man is very complicated. But that man was very powerful, and very charismatic...” Harry gave him a questioning look. Severus tried to think of an easier way to explain the Dark Lord to a 6 year old. “The man was very good at talking to people and getting them to believe what he said, even when what he said was very bad or lies. For a while, Lucius believed the things that man said. But that man started hurting people, and Lucius knew that following the man would put his family in danger. So he stopped following the bad man, but some of the things that Lucius believes are still true. I wouldn't say that he doesn't like you, I would say that he is... worried about protecting his family.”

“What happened to the bad man.” Harry asked. 

“Well... the night that he killed your parents, he did a spell. The spell was... “ Here, Severus hesitated. He was worried about telling Harry about the man that had almost killed him. He saw that Harry had stopped eating and was watching him intently while chewing on his lower lip. Severus knew that he couldn't just stop. 

“The evil man was trying to hurt you. But your parents, your... mom, she protected you. With her love, with magic. And when the man tried to hurt you, his spell backfired and he disappeared. No one knows what happened to him. “ Harry looked down at the table. Severus knew that this conversation was going to have repercussions later, but he didn't want to have to lie to Harry or give him false platitudes. He knew that Harry was stronger than that. He put his fork down and slid off his chair to kneel next to Harry. 

“I know that this makes you sad. It makes me sad too. But the fact of the matter is that no one knows what happened to that evil man. There are some people, like myself, who think that the man might come back, and that would put you in danger. Or that people who followed the evil man might want to hurt you. That's why it's so important to me that you get lessons with Draco and Narcissa. Because they are going to make sure that you understand the wizarding world better, and help you know how to protect yourself no matter the situation.” Harry looked at Severus for a minute, then threw his arms around Severus's neck. 

“I learn as fast as I can. So I can protect you too, like you protect me. Because we are family. ” Severus's eyes welled for a moment as he wrapped his arms around Harry. It was the first time that Harry had initiated affection, and Severus cherished that Harry was getting more comfortable. 

“I am okay with this.”

**********

Once Harry and Severus had finished dinner, Severus helped Harry take a bath and then put him to bed for a story. Severus left Harry asleep curled up with his stuffed dragon and Shadow. Severus relaxed in the living room and had Tippy bring him a glass of wine while he mulled over the conversation that he had with Harry. Discussing Lily always hurt, discussing that night more so, and he was concerned about how Harry was going to take this new knowledge regarding his parents. And he was touched, more than he could possibly say, by Harry's response about protecting him. 

Severus was just getting ready to go to bed himself when he heard a cry from the other room, and as he made his way to Harry's room it grew into a shriek. Severus started running to get to Harry. He had suspected that Harry was going to have nightmares, but what he saw...

All of the blankets had been thrown off the bed onto the floor, and Severus could see Shadow hovering at the end of the bed looking frightened. Severus thought that it looked like he wanted to get closer to Harry but at the same time wanted to get away from the noise that had his ears flattened back against his skull. 

Harry was writhing around on the center of the bed. His face was red and he was shrieking almost without stopping for breath. Severus moved to the side of the bed to comfort and sooth Harry back into sleep when he noticed something. The scar on Harry's head was angry, red, and gaping as if it was a fresh wound. Severus hesitated to touch Harry, not sure what effect it would have on Harry. He wasn't sure what he was witnessing, but he was more convinced now that the Dark Lord wasn't gone than ever before. 

As Severus watched, Harry started to calm and stopped shrieking. The mark on his head stopped being angry and red, and closed to look like it normally did. After what seemed like an eternity, Harry started to breathe normally again, and turned over with a sigh to fall into restful sleep. Severus retreated to his room to process what he had just seen, leaving Shadow as a silent sentinel next to Harry's pillow. 

Severus knew now that there wasn't possible danger for Harry, but real reason to be concerned. It was so much closer to home than he had ever thought. The scar on Harry's head was so much more than a memory of the day it had been made. Severus made a mental note to begin research on scars caused by curses, and laid down for a sleepless night while keeping half an ear out for noise from Harry's room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all the people who have written reviews: Thank you. They mean more than I can possibly say. I never thought that I would be able to write something this long, or amazing even to myself. The more reviews, the more I have inspiration to keep writing.


	10. Beginning with lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry and Severus finish their weekend, and Harry's first lessons.

The next morning, Harry was up and active and didn't seem to have any memory of the previous evening. The two of them had breakfast together, and then Severus took Harry into his lab to show him an easy potion that he had once made when he first learned how to make potions. The brightly colored rainbow that flashed in the cauldron as the potion was finished delighted Harry, and Severus showed him how stirring in different ways changed the color of the potion. Severus was very proud of how exacting Harry was in counting out ingredients, and while they were making the potion Severus would give Harry little tips in potion making. 

Harry was absorbed, and wanted to help stir to change the colors. Severus let him play with stirring the potion for a little bit, then showed him how to clean the potion supplies correctly. After their potion was completed Harry went to play in his room and Severus started on the laborious task of researching Harry's scar and others like it. He quickly learned that the worst thing as a parent was researching something that might be wrong with your child. He did his best to ignore the possibilities that had nothing to do with Harry's history, or things that showed symptoms where Harry had none. He was dismayed when he came up with almost nothing. 

Harry and Severus spent the rest of the evening together quietly. Severus asked Harry how he would feel about helping with potions on Sundays, as a ritual that the two of them did together like reading before bed. Harry immediately agreed. After dinner, the rest of the evening went by as it had for the past several days, lending a feeling of familiarity that Severus was happy was developing. Severus helped Harry in the bath, and then Severus helped Harry into his pajamas. Harry cuddled up with Shadow and his stuffed dragon while Severus read a chapter from their nighttime book. As Severus was finishing his chapter, Harry spoke up. 

“Father, what am I going to be learning at Draco's house tomorrow?” Severus set the book on the bookshelf. 

“Narcissa is very knowledgeable. You are going to be learning about history, and music, and magic, and how to interact with people. Not all in one day, but through all these lessons. You will learning more reading and other languages and all sorts of things. I expect you to pay attention, and do well. You will probably spend time playing with Draco as well. “ Severus ran his hair through Harry's hair. “If you do well, we may even think about a treat. Maybe... ice cream next weekend?” Harry grinned and nodded before sliding down under his blankets. He cuddled against his dragon, and Shadow curled up against his back. 

Severus left the door to Harry's room partially open, and spent the rest of his evening researching curses and long term effects of curse scars. 

**********

The beginning of the new week had to come eventually. Severus made sure that Harry was up and dressed in a reasonably nice outfit (although none of Harry's new clothing was less) and made sure that he had a good breakfast. Once Harry was ready Severus took him to the Floo. 

“I am going to escort you today, but I think you will be able to go over by yourself in the future. If you are comfortable with that?” Severus always made sure that he asked Harry before just making decisions, a little way for him to give Harry a measure of control in his life. Harry nodded slowly, and Severus held out his hand. 

A moment later, the two of them appeared in the Floo reception room. Draco was waiting for them, bouncing in his seat on the settee. As soon as Harry and Severus were through the fireplace, Draco jumped up and ran over. 

“I am SO excited that we are taking lessons together! We are going to have so much fun!” Draco grabbed Harry's hand and started leading him out of the room as Harry smiled. They passed Narcissa on their way, Harry smiling and waving at Narcissa as Draco continued to chatter. Narcissa smiled back, nodded, and continued into the room to greet Severus. 

“The first day is always the hardest, Severus. He will be fine. Now, I was planning on checking and seeing where he was on the basics, then get him started on history and the basics on Magic Theory. Unless you have any objections?” Severus had thought about this right after Narcissa made the offer. 

“If you are going to review history, do not portray Muggles or muggle born as inferior. Both Harry and I are half blood, and I would rather not have to deal with mistaken Pure blood supremacy notions. And I will instruct him in Potions, period. “ Narcissa nodded. She had expected nothing less. Severus bid her farewell, and returned to Hogwarts. Narcissa made her way to the schoolroom. 

The Malfoy family had always home schooled their children until they attended secondary school. Draco was familiar with the room, and had brought Harry here. There were now two desks instead of one, and bookshelves lined the room with the exception of the front where a chalkboard covered the entire wall. The boys were seated and waiting for Narcissa while Draco regaled Harry with his adventures in the stables and the creatures that lived there. 

Draco wrapped up his story as his mother came into the room. As hyper as Draco was, he knew that his mother was very no nonsense when it came to school work. She had no problem taking away his favorite things if he didn't pay attention to his studies. 

Narcissa smiled at the boys. 

“Harry, before we get started, I would like to check and see how far your previous education brought you.” She went over to one of the bookshelves and pulled out a book. She handed it to Harry. It wasn't something he had ever seen before, and there was a dragon and a unicorn on the cover. “Harry, please read the first page of this book out loud.” Harry opened the book to the first page. 

“There once was a unicorn who lived in a m-mighty forest...” Harry only stumbled over his words once, and Narcissa was unable to determine if this was due to ability or nerves. Once Harry had completed his reading, Narcissa had him write out the page. Since Harry wasn't used to quills and ink, Narcissa showed him how to load the ink onto the quill. His handwriting was fairly messy, but she knew that would improve over time. Once Harry was done with the writing, Narcissa started asking Harry some easy math problems. 

Even though he was only watching, Draco watched Harry and beamed with pride as he answered all the questions correctly. By the end of Harry's short quiz, Draco was bouncing happily in his seat. He was overjoyed at how smart his new friend was. 

“Well, Harry, it seems that you learned from your previous classes quite well. I am very impressed!.” Harry smiled shyly, and Narcissa was charmed at how sweet he was. Narcissa turned to the chalkboard and began to tell the boys the story of the beginning of magic. The chalk rose from the ledge and began to draw the pictures of the story, moving as the story continued. 

Merlin was the first wizard in the world, and the most powerful in history. He had one student, Morgana Le Fay, and the love of his life, Nimue. They were the first witches in recorded history. Merlin used his magic to help Kings and Queens and common men around the world. The most famous of these was King Arthur, the King of Brittania and the Celts. Arthur was the most honorable man in the world, but he was betrayed by his wife Guinevere and his best friend Lancelot when the two of them fell in love. Arthur sank into depression and despair, and lost sight of the fact that one of his knights, Mordred, was plotting against him. 

Mordred hated how compassionate Arthur was, seeing it as weakness. Mordred brought his soldiers to fight against King Arthur. Now, Arthur had been granted a magical sword from the Lady in the Lake called Excalibur along with a scabbard that would protect him from all harm. The Lady was believed to the Queen of the Fae races. But Arthur, in his depression, forgot the scabbard when he left to fight Mordred one on one. This was his downfall, as in the fight Arthur was gravely injured while slaying the traitor Mordred. 

In order to protect the man that he had raised, Merlin took the wounded Arthur to the mythical Island of Avalon and placed him in an enchanted sleep to heal. Arthur would wake when Brittania needed him the most. The sword was given back to the Lady of the Lake, and one day would be gifted to someone worthy and pure of heart. The scabbard disappeared into myth. 

Merlin was old, tired, and devastated by the wounding of the man he considered a son. He passed along his most treasured magics to Morgana, then gathered all of Arthur's knights. He told them that they would be needed to protect the people of the world in Arthur's absence. Then Merlin passed on his ability to use magic to the knights, telling them that the magic would pass through their family lines to one day produce knights to once again stand by the awoken Arthur's side. 

After that, Merlin disappeared. Some say that Nimue still guards his sleeping form, waiting for Arthur to wake. Others say that Morgana and Nimue conspired and trapped Merlin in order to steal his remaining magic. But no one knew what happened to the father of magic. 

Nimue and Morgana were recorded in history for many more years, leading Arthur's knights in their newfound magic abilities. Wands weren't being used yet, and the magic was raw, powerful, and wild. Over time, the witches too faded into obscurity. The knights spread from Camelot across the world and used their magic to help people up until Muggle religion decided that magic and witches were evil and started trying to hunt people with magic down to hurt them. At that point, the Wizarding World decided that they would hide from the Muggles to protect themselves.

Harry was fascinated by the story. He could just picture all of the knights with their new magic, and the Fae Queen Lady of the Lake. Narcissa turned back to the boys. 

“Do either of you have any questions?” Harry thought about the story for a minute. 

“Will Merlin come back, like Arthur?”

“We don't know. No one knows for sure if Arthur or Merlin will come back. All we have are stories. We also don't know if anyone will wield Excalibur again.” Harry nodded, and then turned to Draco. Draco thought for a moment. 

“Did Arthur ever fight a dragon?” Narcissa smiled. Her son was almost always predictable. 

“There were rumours that he had, but no legitimate stories or anything for definite.” Draco looked disappointed. Narcissa turned back to the board. “Moving on then. Magic, and the different forms that magic can take...” Narcissa started describing the different forms of magic, and demonstrated them with her wand. 

The rest of the morning was learning about the different forms of magic, and then they moved onto magical animals and where they were found. The white board showed pictures of the animals and the amazing habitats from around the world. Harry was sure that he would never remember all of the things that he had learned today, but he did his best to take notes so that he could tell his father all about it. Before Harry could believe it, it was time to stop for lunch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, everything belongs to JKR. I am merely here, playing with the characters and coming up with my own stories. 
> 
> Also, thank you so much for all of your comments and kudos. You are amazing.


	11. Building bonds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucius learns a little bit more about Harry's power, and makes promises.

As soon as they were done with morning lessons, Draco grabbed Harry's hand and started to lead him towards the dining room, chattering all the while about the animals that they had in the stables, and the ones that he wanted to see, and the different kinds of animals that he wanted to see, and the different kinds of magic that he couldn't wait to learn. Draco explained that they couldn't learn until they got wands, and that wasn't until they were eleven, five long years. Draco led Harry into a large dining room, much fancier than Harry had ever been in. There was a long table, with four settings at one end. Draco directed Harry to sit next to him, and Narcissa joined them on the other side of the table. 

Shortly after they sat down, Lucius came into the room and sat at the head of the table. Draco had continued to chatter at an animatedly listening Harry, who was nodding and adding little comments with a gleam in his eyes. When Lucius sat down at the table, Harry began to draw into himself. Plates of food appeared in front of them, and the Malfoys began to eat. Narcissa noticed that Harry waited until they had started before he started eating himself. After a few minutes of them eating, Lucius spoke. 

“How were morning lessons?” Narcissa noticed that Harry flinched a little when Lucius spoke. 

“Very well. The boys are very well matched. We spoke about the history of magic, and Merlin, and the many forms that magic can take. And then spoke of magical creatures, and where they can be found throughout the world.” Lucius nodded. 

“And are you going to be discussing more... recent history?” Lucius's voice was mild, but Narcissa knew that there were layers to Lucius's question. He wanted to know if Severus had warned her off talking about the Dark Lord. Narcissa narrowed her eyes at Lucius, who pointedly ignored it and continued to eat while he waited for an answer. Draco continued to eat, punctuating his lunch with comments about magical animals that his mom had told him about earlier. Harry...

Harry, who's home life until very recently had given him extreme sensitivity to currents and moods in his environment, had slunk down into his chair and was trying to make himself as small as possible. He had stopped eating and was watching Lucius and Narcissa very carefully. Narcissa sighed, which was enough to get Lucius's attention, and flicked her eyes towards Harry so he could see what his question and the change in conversation had done. Lucius glanced at Harry, and realized that he had to fix this before Severus got the impression that he was causing his son distress. 

“Harry, are you enjoying your lessons so far?” Lucius made sure that his tone was warm and light, attempting to break the tension that his perhaps ill-advised question had caused.

“Y-yes, sir.” Harry answered quietly. Lucius smiled at the small boy. 

“I am glad. I hope that, should you have any questions, you will feel free to ask me. I might not be the educator that my wife is,” he smiled at Narcissa. “But I do have a wide scope of knowledge.” Harry stared at his plate, fiddling with his fork. 

“I won't get in trouble for asking questions?” Harry asked, just as quietly as his first response. Lucius and Narcissa both smiled. 

“You will never be in trouble for asking questions. Questions are important for learning to think for yourself and not following blindly. If you have questions about anything, it's always better to ask.” Lucius thought that it was a rather lovely small lesson, but was blindsided by the luminous emerald eyes that met his without fear for the first time. 

“Father said that you followed the bad man who killed my mom and dad, but that you stopped because you wanted to protect my family. Cousin Narcissa said that we are family. Does that mean that you will protect me too?” Narcissa looked incredibly sad, and Lucius could see tears glimmering in her eyes. Lucius looked uncomfortable and shamefaced, but he nodded. 

“Yes, Harry. You ARE family, and there isn't anything that I wouldn't do to protect you. That bad man was crazy, but for a while he managed to make me believe that the best way to protect my family and our traditions was with him. I learned my lesson, though. And that's why I say to always question. If I had asked questions, I would have not been confused by that bad man.” Harry watched him careful, his head tilted to the side as he studied Lucius. Draco had stopped eating, and was watching the conversation with wide eyes. He had NEVER heard anyone question his father like that, with the exception of his mother. He knew that his father was the head of the Malfoy family, but his mother was powerful and scary when she needed to be. Draco was again amazed at how COOL his new best friend was. 

Harry finally spoke again after a quiet moment. 

“Can you teach me how to protect our family too? I told father that I would protect him like he said he wanted to protect me. I don't want him to die like my mom and dad did.” Narcissa was now sniffling elegantly into her napkin and using it to dab tears from the corners of her eyes before they could fall. Lucius looked startled and proud. 

“Harry, I would be honored to teach you to help protect our family. We will have to wait until you have a wand, and I am sure that your father will be teaching you things as well. Until then, I would be more than happy to teach you how to deal with people and recognize when they are trying to manipulate you. We will help you protect your father. ” Without even trying and without either of them knowing it, Harry had appealed to Lucius's greatest weakness and had earned his loyalty. 

Harry started to eat again, looking significantly less afraid and more settled. Then he paused again. 

“In Cousin Narcissa's story, she said that the knights had to learn how to use their magic without wands. Can't I learn that way?” Lucius blinked a couple of times, startled, and looked at Narcissa. She looked proud and smug through the remnants of her lingering tears. 

“I... Harry, wandless magic magic is very advanced, and very difficult. It takes a very powerful person to be able to do even a little, and it takes many years to learn. Are you sure that you want to try to learn?” Harry nodded, a determined look at odds with his youthful face. Lucius knew that he was going to have to talk to Severus about the conversations today. He decided that he was going to try a little test. 

“Alright, Harry. Would you like to try something right now?” Harry looked up and then smiled and nodded. “Lucius pointed at the salt shaker in the middle of the table. “We are going to try to move the salt shaker. In any direction. I want you to think about your magic. Feel it through your body, in your blood. It's almost like a buzzing under your skin. Now try to push it out, and push the shaker.” Lucius wasn't expecting anything, but he wanted Harry to get an idea of what his magic felt like. 

The salt shaker wobbled for a moment, and then fell over. Lucius sat up straight in his chair, eyes wide as he stared at Harry. Narcissa and Draco were both staring at Harry like he had just turned into a unicorn in the dining room. Harry grinned, and looked proudly between Narcissa and Lucius. 

“It kind of felt like... when you try to push two magnets together on the wrong sides, and they push away from each other.” Narcissa swallowed hard and nodded. She knew that no one in this house could do wandless magic. She knew that the Dark Lord had been able to, and there were rumours that Grindelwald and Dumbledore both could. She knew that she was going to have to speak with Lucius and Severus. Magic training for Harry would need to happen much sooner than she expected. 

Lucius's mind was racing a mile a minute. He thought back to when Narcissa had been talking the other evening. He recalled what she had said about the toys following Harry, and how he could feel minor healing magic. Having perfect recall was a skill that he was very careful to keep close to his chest. But he knew that the amount of power that Harry had was only going to grow as he got older, and that was almost a terrifying thought. He knew now that just aside from supporting Harry as his family, he would support Harry to help him become both powerful and responsible. Knowledgeable in people, and manipulations, so that his power would never be taken advantage of. Not by the Dark Lord, or Dumbledore. He knew that he was going to have to speak with Narcissa and Severus as soon as possible. He also knew that he was going to have to do some research to see if there was any history of wandless magic being used in someone so young. 

Draco thought that he had won the best friend lottery. Harry could do WANDLESS MAGIC. At their age! He knew that it was just knocking over the salt shaker, but he had NEVER heard of ANYONE who could do that as a kid. Ignoring his parents, Draco scooted his chair closer to Harry. 

“You can teach me to do that, yeah? I wanna learn to do it too!” Harry looked startled. 

“I don't know if I can, but I can try. I mean... “Harry looked at Narcissa and Lucius, as if for permission. Narcissa smiled at Harry. She felt a strong protectiveness welling up in her. This poor little boy, magical beyond belief, tormented by his own family. She would protect him if it was the last thing she did, as she did her own son. 

“You are more than welcome to be part of Harry's magical lessons, once we have figured them out. But don't be surprised, Draco, if you cannot do anything yet. This is a very rare ability. “ Draco nodded, but smiled and nudged Harry. He wasn't going to be excluded. 

“In regards that that, Draco, I have one thing to say. And you will obey this period end of story.” Draco looked at his mother. He knew that when she used that tone of voice that there was no wiggle room. “This will NOT be discussed with ANYONE outside of this room and Severus. You can discuss the fact that you are friends with Harry, but nothing about wandless magic.” Draco nodded, completely serious. 

The four of them were finally able to finish lunch, with little comments and conversations continuing. Afterwards, Narcissa let Draco and Harry go play and visit the stables so her and Lucius could talk about what just happened. They had a lot to talk about before Severus came to get Harry at the end of the day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for all of the wonderful comments. Quick update this week, unexpected urge to write took me over. Should be able to get another update next week sometime. Enjoy your Thanksgiving fellow Americans!


	12. A dark truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus and Lucius discover something terrible, and have no answers about what to do.

Severus came to pick up Harry after his afternoon classes were completed for the day. For the first time since Harry had come to stay with him, Harry was chattering about his day, very similar to how Draco was normally. Severus smiled in bemusement and nodded so Harry knew that he was listening. Draco chattered right next to him, adding in things that he thought that Harry might have forgotten.

Lucius came over and quietly informed him that Lucius needed to talk to him once Harry had gone down for the night. A worried look crossed Severus's face, but he quickly schooled it away and continued to listen to Harry talking about his day. He smiled down at Harry.

“How about we go home for dinner, and you can tell me more?: Harry nodded, and turned and give Draco a hug, much to the surprise of everyone in the room. 

“See you tomorrow, Draco! Thank you for being my friend.” Draco hugged Harry back. 

“Best friend.” Harry let go and nodded, then let Severus lead him to the Floo. As they stepped through, they could hear Draco proclaim to his parents. 

“I have the coolest best friend ever!” Severus and Harry smiled at each other as they came out of the Floo, and Severus lead Harry over to the table where dinner was waiting. 

“Was there anything else that happened today?” Severus said as they sat down. 

“I talked to Draco's dad about the bad man, and that I promised to protect you because you are protecting me and we are family.” Severus had been taking a drink of water, and inhaled sharply at Harry's offhand comment about the 'bad man'. Severus coughed to clear his throat for a moment before responding. 

“And what did Lucius have to say about that?” Severus asked hoarsely. 

“He said that he made a mistake, and that he would help protect us because we are family. And he is going to teach me magic like the old knights from Merlin's story!” Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Harry closely. 

“What do you mean, like the old knights?” Harry took a couple of bites of his food before answering. 

“Mrs. Malfoy said that the old knights didn't use wands like wizards today. That their magic was wild and powerful. Mr. Malfoy is going to teach me how to use magic without a wand. Severus blinked several times. Harry continued to eat. 

“Lucius... said that you were going to learn wandless magic.” Severus said quietly. He now had an idea of what Lucius wanted to speak with him about. A child as young as Harry, before his magic matured, showing potential for wandless magic, was improbable. Some might say impossible. But Lucius wasn't the type to have said anything unless it was true. Severus was able to do to small wandless magics, but had only been able to start practicing after he was an adult and his magic was fully matured. 

“Harry, do you think that we could try a little right now?” Harry set his fork down and nodded, excited. He loved magic. Severus held his hand up, palm up, and Harry's fork raised a couple of inches off the table. 

“Harry, I would like you to push the fork down towards the table if you can. With your magic.” Harry stared at the fork, focused on pushing the fork down. The fork wobbled in the air, and dropped about half an inch before Harry stopped and blinked, shaking his head. 

“It's hard. Makes my head feel funny.” Severus smiled at his talented son and let the fork sink back down. 

“Yes it is.” They both went back to eating. After dinner, it didn't take Harry long before he was ready to sleep. He had a busy and exciting day, and was nodding off before Severus was done with the first page of their nightly book. Severus left Shadow purring against Harry's back and called Tippy to keep an ear out for Harry before calling through the Floo to the Malfoy's.

“Severus, we are ready. Please come through. “ Severus stepped out into the receiving room and was immediately handed a tumbler of Firewhiskey. Severus sighed and sat down, taking a sip and looking at Lucius expectantly. 

“Severus, I don't know how else to say this, but your son... Sev, he's so powerful! To be able to do wandless magic, at his age! He's not even reached his first magical growth spurt! He's... he's so special.” Lucius looked shaken, and in awe. 

“You are right, Lucius, in more ways than you know.” Severus told Lucius about Harry's scar and screaming nightmare, and how Severus had been unable to locate anything in his research regarding curse scars that matched what he had seen. He knew that Lucius had a wide knowledge of Dark Magic, and a far more extensive library. 

Lucius thought over what Severus had told him. There was something at the edge of his memory, something darker than Dark. He took a sip, then froze as the memory shot to the front of his mind. His face grew pale as he quickly processed the implications. He hadn't been lying when he told Harry that he thought of them as family. Lucius stood quickly and motioned for Severus to follow him. 

Lucius made his way to his private study and locked the door as soon as Severus came in behind him. 

“Before the Dark Lord fell, he gave me an object that he said was of grave importance. Once I knew what it was, I kept it locked in a magically sealed safe. I believe that it may provide the answers we need.” Lucius went to his bookshelf and pulled out a stack of books, placing them on the edge of his desk. He waved his wand, and a safe appeared on the back wall. A few moments later, and the safe was open. Lucius pulled on a pair of black leather gloves and reached in, pulling out a leather bound journal. It was small and unassuming, but Severus could feel the malevolence emanating off it. It felt... it felt like he was in the presence of the Dark Lord again. 

“This was given to me shortly before the Dark Lord fell. This is why I knew that the Dark Lord wasn't gone for good. This... is a Horcrux.” 

Severus sucked in a breath and let out a long sigh. That explained a great deal. Why the Dark Mark never completely faded, why it would twinge occasionally. Severus thought about what he knew about Horcruxes, and absently began to reach for the journal. Lucius pushed his hand down and away from the journal. 

“There is a compulsion spell on it. You WILL write in it if you touch it. Thus the spelled gloves. And it's spelled so that you will share all your secrets.” Severus blinked, grateful for his friend's quick thinking and diligence. The information regarding Horcruxes was swirling around his head, and he came to a sudden realization that left him cold to his very soul.

“Harry... he...” Lucius nodded sadly, and touched his friend's shoulder. 

“Yes, when you mentioned the scar, and nightmare, and reaction, I came to the same conclusion. I know how to destroy the Horcruxes, but not without destroying the vessel. I also know that this is not the only one. The same time I was given this, the Dark Lord gave a necklace to Regulus and a cup to Bellatrix. And given the Dark Lord's obsessions, I would not be surprised if there were 6 total before Harry. I don't believe that Harry was intentional.”

Severus was taking deep breaths, doing his best to not panic at what he had just discovered about his son. A piece of the Dark Lord was attached to his innocent son. A ferociousness that he had never known, even more than when Lily died, welled up from deep inside him. He would get that slimy piece of monster away from his son if it was the last thing that he did, he swore by Merlin and Morgana. He was startled when Lucius's hand again touched his shoulder. He had all but forgotten that Lucius was there. 

“I recognize that look. It was the same look that Narcissa and I had when we realized that the Dark Lord was a threat to Draco. That is what happens when you feel protective for your child. And we will figure out what we need to do to protect Harry. I do believe that part of why he is so powerful has to do with the connection to the Dark Lord. And there may be other things that crop up, just so you are forewarned.” Severus nodded. 

The journal went back into the safe, and the two men went back to the reception room. They started to discuss how to destroy the Horcrux without hurting Harry. After an hour and a half, they hadn't figured out anything. Severus shook his head. 

“I can't think about this anymore. I am going to go home, and look through my books. You do the same here. We will talk about this again this weekend. I am hoping that I am going to have some ideas by then. “ Severus put the tumbler on one of the side tables and made his way to the Floo before turning back. “Lucius, thank you. I can't tell you how much it means to me that you are supporting my family.” Lucius smiled and nodded. Severus turned and went through the Floo. 

Severus stepped out into his home and went to his office, grabbing one of his books on complicated potions and going to Harry's room. Harry was sprawled on the middle of the bed, half covered and unconscious. Severus smiled and rearranged Harry so he was covered again. Severus sat down in the chair he normally read in and began to read on possible ways to help save his son.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the wait! Between new job and holidays, this has been a crazy month. But here is the next chapter, and I am writing regularly so there will be more soon. Thank you so much all my readers!


	13. A new player

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Someone ruins Severus's mood

The next few weeks fell into a pattern that was very satisfying for all involved. Harry went to the Malfoy’s house each weekday morning, on his own now, and continued his lessons and playing with Draco while Severus taught his Potion’s lessons. Part of each afternoon was dedicated to learning wandless magic with Lucius, who started Harry with meditation to help him concentrate and focus on his magic.

Harry continued to be a serious and polite little boy, but he began to open up more to those he considered his family. This included Severus, Draco and his parents, and Tippy (much to Severus’s amusement and Lucius’s dismay). Tippy adored Harry and began to clean the chambers while Harry was around instead of silently and invisibly in the middle of the night. She began to carry a feather duster around while she was cleaning and straightening, which puzzled Severus since he knew that her elf magic made all dust just disappear. Until the evening when he caught her tickling Harry with it and Harry running around his room giggling, and teasing Shadow with it. Once he saw that, he merely smiled and refrained from commenting.

Severus and Harry grew closer, and Severus went out of his way to make sure that they got time together every day. The evenings before bed were spent reading their bedtime stories, and weekends were spent playing games, brewing simple potions, and preparing non-reactive potion ingredients. Harry loved learning about anything magical, even things that others would deem disgusting, and Severus knew that even if Harry never desired to brew for a living he would still be exemplary at it.

Harry loved everything about his new life. He had a pet that followed him around and he swore sometimes acted like it understood him. He was constantly learning new things about magic and the world he now lived in, and no one hit him or yelled at him. He once accidentally broke a vase at the Malfoy’s house when he and Draco was playing, and Draco was very concerned when Harry had cowered against the wall and was sure that he was going to get in trouble. Narcissa had come and had a house elf fix the vase with magic, then had pulled Harry into her lap and explained that no one here would ever yell at him unless it was to warn him that he was about to do something dangerous, and that NO ONE would ever hit him again if she had anything to do about it. Draco had held Harry’s hand and agreed, although he did say that he might yell if he got excited or punch him in the shoulder, but that he would never hurt his best friend. Then they had hot chocolate, which made Harry feel much better.

Sometimes Harry still had nightmares, but he always woke up with his father stroking his head and telling him that everything was okay, or with Shadow purring in his ear. Harry was starting to feel like he was safe for the first time in as long as he could remember.

Severus’s good mood was shattered the Monday before Winter Break started at Hogwarts. He was summoned to the Headmaster’s office for the first time since he had adopted Harry. Severus called over to the Malfoy’s and requested that Harry stay there for dinner, and then made his way up to the Headmaster’s tower.

Albus had his harmless old man face on when Severus came to the office after the dinner hour, which immediately put Severus on guard. Albus always did that when he told Severus something that was going to make him mad.

“Severus! Thank you for indulging me! How is young Harry adapting to being surrounded by magic? Lemon drop?” Severus reinforced his mental shields and shook his head in the negative.

“He’s adjusting as well as one can expect, given his previous situation.” Severus certainly wasn’t going to inform the Headmaster that his son was brilliant and soaking up as much as he could like a sponge, nor of how magically powerful his son was. Especially considering that Harry was more powerful than the two of them combined.

“Good, good. I have come up with a marvelous idea to help him adjust to living in the wizarding world again. I am going to bring Remus Lupin to the school as a teaching assistant. To Professor Binns, as a matter of fact, in hopes of assisting him to move on. Remus was a close friend to the Potters, and I am sure they would want him in their son’s life. I am sure that the connection to his parents will help Harry heal. And Remus can teach him all about the magical world.”

Severus felt his stomach drop at the thought of letting the monster that almost ate him while he was a student anywhere near his son. He focused on keeping his occlumency shields in place and his mask over his expression, so the only outward sign from him was a sneer.

“Are you sure that it’s a good idea to let such a monster around the students? Think of the school’s reputation?” Albus tut-tutted and waved his hand as if he was shooing away Severus’s objections.

“Remus will be separated from the student body on the nights of the full moon, and you will be brewing him the Wolfsbane potion each month, of course.” Severus’s eyes narrowed and his voice grew cold and heavily laced with sarcasm.

“Oh, of course, in my excessive free time between teaching, and grading, and brewing the potions for the infirmary, and watching the child.” Albus smiled at him, either oblivious or intentionally ignoring his sarcasm. Severus would bet his solid gold cauldron that it was the latter.

“Wonderful! I know that the two of you will work out a schedule for Remus to spend time with Harry. No less than once a week, I think, to start.” Albus popped a lemon drop in his mouth before continuing. “Young Harry is very important, Severus. I believe that Voldemort will return, and it will be Harry’s destiny to face him. He must be trained and stand firmly on the side of Light if we are to prevail.” Albus was looking off into the distance, and missed the brief look of incredulity before Severus’s mask dropped down across his face.

“I will endeavor to make sure that Harry is trained to the best of my abilities, Headmaster.” Albus nodded and waved him off, indicating that their meeting had come to an end. Which suited Severus just fine, as he wasn’t sure that he had the mental fortitude to keep from hexing that stupid old man for much longer. As Severus made his way down the spiral staircase, he thought over what Albus had said. His son, a tool for Albus Dumbledore and his ‘Greater Good’. Not on his life. He would make sure that Harry was trained to recognize Albus’s manipulations for what they were, and how to avoid falling into them. That Harry was trained in ALL magic, not just the ones that Albus deemed “Light”. He would teach his son about the draw of Dark Magic, and how to avoid it, and the elemental magic that infused the world around them. Severus made a mental note to add sword fighting and tumbling to Harry’s lessons. With how young and clever Harry was, Severus had no doubts about how well he would do. Severus knew that one day Harry would be a very dangerous man to make an enemy out of, and Severus would be there to guard him the whole time.

Severus was so lost in his thoughts that he almost ran into Remus Lupin, who appeared to be heading down the hall to the Headmaster’s office.

“Severus! I am sorry, I didn’t see you.” Severus didn’t need to fake a sneer this time.

“Lupin. I hear you are to be the Headmaster’s newest charity case. Have you grown tired of sleeping in alleys and halfway homes?” Lupin merely looked at him calmly, not rising to Severus’s goading. Severus never knew if it was because Lupin had no pride, or because he felt guilty for almost killing him when they were students.

“I look forward to seeing Harry. When would you like to arrange introductions?” Severus took a deep breath and stood to his full height.

“Harry was severely abused by his relatives, and tends to be very timid around new people. I will discuss with him when he would like to meet you, since the Headmaster has made it abundantly clear that he doesn’t have a choice in the matter.” Lupin grew pale for a moment when Severus said that Harry had been abused, then hot color began to flood his cheeks.

“How bad?” Severus’s eye glittered in the torchlight as he quickly thought over Lupin’s reaction. Perhaps Severus could use Lupin again the Headmaster, as he did Minerva and Madam Pomfrey. Having more people between Harry and the headmaster would be all for the better, no matter who they were. Severus was willing to sacrifice almost anyone to protect his son.

“Well, as the Headmaster neglected to follow up with him prior to the end of October, I am unsure of the more distant past. But they almost killed him just prior to my arrival. If you want the gory details, ask Madam Pomfrey.” Severus swept his robe around him and walked around Remus, making his way quickly down the hallway until he heard his voice called quietly.

“Severus.” He paused for a moment and looked back. Lupin's head was hanging a little, and his voice sounded hoarse, like he was holding back tears. 

“Thank you for saving him. More than I could possibly say. I tried to get close to him, but was stonewalled by Albus. He said that Harry was fine. I can't tell you how grateful I am. There isn't anything that I wouldn't do for that boy.”

“I will keep that in mind.” Severus replied, and continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot tell you how amazing all of the wonderful comments and encouragements have been! Thank you all!


	14. Making Allies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus talks to Harry about Remus, and goes outside his comfort zone to make an ally.

Severus arrived back at his quarters and slammed the door shut. As soon as he knew that he would no longer be observed, his mask came down and he ran a shaking hand over his face. Having to have his son spend time around Remus was one of the hardest things that he ever had to do. Severus knew that his fear of werewolves was bias because of his sixth year, but he had never got over how close he came to dying. 

Severus went over to the Floo and called to the Malfoy’s. Stepping through, he was very quickly presented with his glowing son.

“Father, I got to ride a broom today! And Draco said that I was the best flier he’s ever seen. And I got to ride a horse too! And Mr. Malfoy said that I am doing very well in wandless magic!” Severus could see the Malfoys seated and waiting for him, and Lucius gave him a raised eyebrow in inquiry.

“I am so proud of you, Harry. Can you and Draco go play in his room for a little bit? I need to speak with Lucius and Narcissa.” Harry nodded and ran over to where Draco was waiting for him. A moment later, the two boys ran out of the room. Severus sat down in one of the wing backed chairs and sighed heavily.

“Albus has taken it upon himself to assist with educating Harry in the ways of the Wizarding World. He has enlisted the assistance of Remus Lupin, who will be starting as an assistant professor to Binns after the winter holiday. And he has ordered that Harry will spend at least one day a week with him.” Lucius inhaled deeply. He was aware of Severus’s fear of werewolves, and of why.

“What is he thinking? Having a werewolf around our children? What is wrong with that man?” Narcissa was not any happier with the turn in events.

“His thought is that Lupin was close to Harry’s parents, and the connection will be good for Harry. And with Lupin sequestered on the full moon and the werewolf under the influence of the Wolfsbane Potion…” Severus’s analytical mind kicked into high gear when he mentioned the potion. The Wolfsbane potion was poisonous, with large amounts of aconite that was made safe for the werewolf to drink by the properties of the other ingredients. Could the same thing be possible with the part of the Dark Lord’s soul that was attached to Harry? He realized that he may have taken the right tone with Lupin by not being overly antagonistic.

“Lucius… you said that basilisk venom could destroy the items?” They had come to the determination that they were not going to say the name of the items in mixed company. Lucius nodded.

“You have an idea?” Severus nodded.

“I am going to need to do some research, and I may have to spend more time around the werewolf than I wanted to, but if it saves Harry…” Lucius nodded.

“It would be worth it. If there is anything that we can do, or offer…” Narcissa piped in.

“I will let you know. Depending on how expensive I determine the ingredients needed, I may take you up on that. I very much doubt that I could get them through the potion ingredient budget for my classes.” Severus pinched the bridge of his nose, not looking forward to the conversation that he was going to have to have with one Remus Lupin. “I should take Harry home. We have to talk.”

Severus took Harry home and offered him dessert. He liked that they had developed a tradition of talking about serious topics at the table together. Harry had just started eating his chocolate ice cream when Severus cleared his throat.

“Harry, I need to bring something to your attention.” Harry, being the observant child that he was, noticed immediately Severus’s tone of voice and put his spoon down. His stomach was in knots all of a sudden. Was Severus going to tell him that he wasn’t able to keep him? That he was going to have to leave? He remembered some of his lessons with Narcissa about not jumping to conclusions and how sometimes things weren’t what they seemed, and focused on his father.

“The headmaster, who you have not met, has decided that you need a connection to your parents. One of your parent’s closest friends, Remus Lupin, has come to be a teaching assistant to one of the other professors. The headmaster would like you to spend one day a week with Mr. Lupin learning more about the Wizarding World from his point of view and to learn more about your parents. Do you think that you would be okay with that?” Harry blinked at Severus a couple of times, registering the look on Severus’s face and how tense he was while he was talking about this.

“You don’t want me to, do you?” Severus sighed. His son was really too observant sometimes.

“I… went to school with Mr. Lupin when we were children. We didn’t get along. It’s hard to change opinions about someone when you have had them for a long time.

“Like how I thought that Mr. Malfoy was mean to begin with, but now I know that he’s really not, he’s just really serious?” Severus nodded.

“A little bit like that. But more like… if you met your cousin when you were an adult, would you still think that he was spoiled and a bully?” Harry nodded, making a face. He was getting better about talking about the Dursley’s, but he still disliked it when they were brought up.

“What if, when he grew up, he was really nice? You would have a hard time believing that, because you believed for so long that he was mean.” Harry nodded again, understanding what his father was trying to point out. It would be really hard to change his mind about something like that.

“I don’t want you to spend time around Mr. Lupin because I don’t trust him. He reminds me of all the terrible parts of being in school. But he was a very good friend to your parents, and it’s important that you develop your own opinions about people based on how they treat you and your feelings about them.” Harry chewed on his lower lip.

“I will try.” Severus nodded.

“There was one other thing that I wanted you to know. The headmaster doesn’t know that you have been taking lessons with the Malfoys, and thinks that you don’t know anything about the Wizarding world. I wanted him to think this, because I wanted him to leave you alone. I am going to tell Mr. Lupin that you have been taking lessons, but I would very much appreciate if you would not tell him who you have been taking lessons with. And nothing about the wandless magic. Not until I tell you.” Harry could tell that this was important to his father, and he never wanted to disappoint him.

“I promise.”

The rest of the evening went per their normal routine until after Severus was sure that Harry was asleep. As soon as he heard the soft snoring of his son, he called Tippy.

“Tippy, has Remus Lupin been moved into quarters yet?” Tippy nodded, her ears flapping.

“Yes, Master. Mr. Lupin has been moved to quarters by the History of Magic classroom.” Severus nodded. There was only one set of quarters there, and since Professor Binns passed he had never left the classroom Severus was certain that was where he had been placed. He instructed Tippy to stay and keep an eye on Harry, and then left his quarters to go to visit on of his childhood nightmares.

**********

Remus had just settled into his new quarters, not that it took much. It never took much. He didn’t expect to stay long in any one place, so he had never acquired much in the way of things to take with him. His toiletries bag went into the bathroom, and his clothes into the wardrobe. He had one picture frame on the desk, with a picture of better times. Sometimes he left the picture in his suitcase, if it was too hard to look at, but given where he was he was feeling particularly nostalgic. As he sat down to a cup of tea, he looked at the picture of the Marauders standing with Lily at the Potter wedding.

“I finally get to see him again, guys. I get to help take care of Harry. I promise, I will take care of him, as much as I can.” Lupin thought over what he had learned from his meeting with Albus and subsequent meeting with Madam Pomfrey. Albus had been all smiles, happy that he was able to offer Remus a place to live and employment, as well as a safe place and access to the Wolfsbane Potion. Remus had heard of the potion, but had no way of obtaining it to see if it really did what advertisements said or if it was just a quick way to poison and dispose of those with the lycanthropy curse.

Albus had advised that Harry hadn’t been happy or thriving with his Muggle relatives, and that was why Albus had Severus fetch him and bring him to Hogwarts. He had stated that Harry was fine, and a perfect example of a child his age. But Madam Pomfrey, on the other hand, had a very different story to tell.

Knowing that Albus wanted Remus to get close to Harry, she let Remus look at the medical file that she had started for Harry even though he wasn’t a student. It cataloged the injuries that Harry had when Severus had brought him to the Infirmary the first night, as well as the severe vision problems and occasional recurrent nightmares. She was also quite irate at the headmaster that he had not checked on Harry previously, as there were scars to prove that the abuse that Harry had suffered had not been a one-time occurrence.

Remus sighed into his tea. He had at one time believed that Albus was the shining example of all things good, but now that he was older and more aware of the world was sure that Albus kept his own agenda. What it was, he had no idea. But he also knew, because of his heightened senses, that Albus had not been completely honest with him. And he didn’t know what to do about it.

There was a knock on his door. Surprised, Remus set his tea down and went to open the door. He was even more surprised to find Severus standing there with a serious, but not malicious look on his face.

“Lupin. May I come in?” Remus moved back and let Severus come in. He had expected Albus to come and check and see if he was settling in, or perhaps Minerva, but never Severus. He figured that they would exist in a solid state of Severus’s snide and spiteful comments and his own calm patience while he was at Hogwarts, but apparently he was mistaken.

“Before I speak with you, I would like to confirm three things. First of which, may I place a ward around the room so we have no eavesdroppers?” Remus nodded, startled at how polite Severus was being considering his earlier comments.

“Second, how is your occlumency?” Remus’s eyebrows went up. Must be serious indeed if Severus was concerned about someone plucking the information out of his head.

“Impenetrable. Anyone who tries to get anything from my mind can only hear the wolf, and nothing more.” Severus nodded.

“Last, did you speak with Madam Pomfrey?” Remus sighed and went back over to his chair. He sat, and conjured a chair similar for Severus to sit in. He gestured towards it while he picked up his tea.

“I did. I was… dismayed to hear what she had to say. I have a question in return: Why did Albus lie to me regarding Harry?” Severus sat down, his expression not changing.

“When I found Harry, he was sleeping outside in the cold. He had only a threadbare blanket that hardly covered him, and it was soaked with urine.” Severus sighed and watched Remus carefully. He wanted to be sure that he wasn’t putting himself in a room with an angry werewolf. Being in the room with a placid werewolf was hard enough on his nerves. “I… I need you to know a few things in regards to Harry. The first of which is that Lily and I mended fences before she passed. We didn’t tell anyone because we knew she was a target, but she asked me, should anything happen to her, that I would watch out for Harry. I intend to keep my word.” Remus nodded. It didn’t surprise him, given Lily’s kind nature, that she wouldn’t hold a grudge from school forever. What did surprise him was that Severus stayed friends with her, given that Remus knew about Severus’s ties to Voldemort.

“I also need to tell you that I adopted Harry. In a magical ceremony, almost as soon as I found him. I didn’t want Albus to be able to take him away. Harry is MY son now. The only reason that I am going along with Albus’s request for him to spend time with you is because I don’t want him to get any ideas about my feelings regarding Harry. The longer Albus stays in the dark, the safer Harry will be.” Remus stopped him by raising a hand.

“That is where you lose me. And frankly, where Albus did too. And Madam Pomfrey. I don’t understand why you and Madam Pomfrey think that Albus is a danger to Harry. Or why he would lie to me about Harry’s well-being.”

“Albus told me that Harry was instrumental to us winning should Voldemort come back. That he had to be raised a certain way in order to be on the side of Light and under his authority. Apparently, he thought the best way to do that was for Harry to be raised with abusive Muggles that hated magic. When confronted with Minerva and Poppy's anger regarding the situation he was found in, he decided that the best place for Harry was with someone who appeared to hate Harry. Understanding that Harry would be taken should I display any affection for him, I chose to keep my opinions and feelings regarding the situation to myself.” Remus couldn't believe what he was hearing. But more than that, he knew that Severus wasn't lying. Mean and obstinate Severus might be, but not a liar. Remus sighed. He knew that he was going to have to put up with Severus in order to get closer to Harry, but he had never imagined it would be like this. 

“And what is my part to play in keeping Harry safe?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, please keep it up!


	15. An Unexpected Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry goes on an unexpected adventure, and Severus learns of yet another unique skill his son has.

Severus explained to Remus that part of taking care of Harry was letting Severus research more in depth the Wolfsbane Potion that he would be making. This meant that Severus would be checking in with Remus before and after the full moon, and possibly making adjustments. Remus was skeptical, but willing to do anything for Harry. Remus found that Harry seemed to be the pivot point of their tentative peace. That, and how royally pissed at Albus they both were. Remus was aghast at how Albus was willing to manipulate and sacrifice Harry, and Remus assured Severus that any loyalty that he had for Albus Dumbledore had been quickly transferred to Harry once he had a better idea of what was going on.

Severus gave a curt nod once he had Remus’s agreements, and then quickly left. He knew he was going to have to get used to being around the werewolf for testing, and because he was spending time with Harry, and because of the headmaster, but that didn’t mean that he had to like it. He felt a wave of exhaustion from holding up his occlumency for so long. He walked into his quarters, nodded at Tippy, and made his way to his bed.

The rest of the week went smoothly, with all the midterm testing the children kept mostly out of trouble. That was until Thursday evening, when the peace that had mostly become normal for the Snape family was broken spectacularly.

It was the last day of classes, and all of the children were snug in their beds and ready to leave the following day for their holiday break. Christmas was in two days, and Severus had just fallen asleep after completing his scoring of the last midterm. Harry had been asleep for hours until he was woken by a cat paw on his face.

“Ugh, Shadow, stop. I’m sleeping.” Harry muttered. He was very excited for his first Christmas, which was only a few days away. Shadow was determined to get his attention, and climbed up on his chest and batted at his face again. Harry opened his eyes and glared at his cat. “What, Shadow?” Shadow put a paw right in the middle of Harry’s lips, as if telling him to be quiet. All of a sudden Harry was wide awake. Shadow was doing that thing where he didn’t act like a cat. Harry sat up, and Shadow jumped off the bed and moved towards the door of his room. Harry put on his slippers and robe to ward off the chill of the dungeons in winter, and followed his cat. Shadow moved to the entrance of the chambers and put a paw on the door. A moment later, the door silently opened.

“Shadow! What are you doing?! I can’t leave the rooms! Father will be mad!” Harry hissed quietly. Shadow glared back at him, and almost looked like he was telling Harry to be quiet. Shadow slinked out the door and then turned back as if waiting for Harry to follow him. Harry looked back at the door to Severus’s room, where he could hear quiet snoring. He didn’t want his father to be mad at him, but something in him said that this was important. Mr. Malfoy said it was important to trust his instincts, and this felt like instincts to Harry.

Harry followed Shadow out the door, closing it quietly behind him. He hadn’t done anything that he knew his father wouldn’t like since he had started living here, and was a little worried about what was going to happen. But he felt a pull that he was SURE was his instincts, and he turned and followed Shadow down the dark hallway.

Shadow led Harry through the hallways, going to parts of the castle that Harry had never seen before. Before long, Harry was standing in from of a gargoyle statue. Harry stood there for a moment and studied it as Shadow sat next to his feet. After a moment, Harry felt a wave of tingles over his skin that he recognized as magic sweeping him from head to toe. Then the gargoyle tilted it’s head down to look at him.

“Welcome, child of Magic.” Harry blinked, not realizing that the statue would talk.

“Um, thank you. Do you know why Shadow brought me here?” The gargoyle nodded.

“The stairs to my right lead up to the Headmaster’s Chambers. It is not time for you to meet him. The stairs on my left lead down to the Founder’s Chambers, which has been waiting for you. Please feel free to explore. Your young familiar will let you know when it’s time for you to return to your bed.” The gargoyle gestured to his left, and Harry moved to the side and saw a staircase covered with dust. Shadow bolted down the stairs, and Harry followed him more slowly. As soon as he stepped on the stairs, torches along the wall sprang to life. Harry wasn’t surprised, as the dungeons did the same thing. They lit as he went down the stairs, and went out as he had passed. Harry counted the stairs as he went down, wanting to remember all the details just like the Malfoys had taught him.

He got to 100 on the last step, and in front of him was a large wooden door with carvings all over it. Shadow appeared to be waiting for him, and Harry took a minute to look closely at the door. It was almost like a story. There was a sword being held out of a lake, four people standing in a circle holding hands, a snake and what Harry remembered was a griffon, holding the snake in it’s claws. There were lots of symbols around the outside of the door, and in the middle was a picture of an island with a crown hovering over it. Almost feeling like he was still sleeping or walking through water, Harry walked up to the door and touched the picture in the middle, right over the crown and the island. A moment later, the door opened with a soft click.

**********

Severus’s eyes opened, but he remained motionless, registering the room around him and trying to figure out why he was awake. He slowly sat up and looked around the room, not finding anything that would have wake him and not hearing any noises. Concerned about Harry having a nightmare, he got up and went to check Harry’s bed. His eyes widened when he got to Harry’s room and saw that it was empty, bedding rumpled and Shadow nowhere to be seen.

Severus checked the rest of their chambers, including his lab which he knew Harry wasn’t supposed to go into, and then tried not to panic as he called the best person to help search through the Floo. He might dislike the fact that the werewolf was in Harry's life, but in this situation it would be useful to have the increased sense of smell. But most of all, Remus wouldn't let Albus know that Harry was missing. 

**********

Harry walked into the circular room that the gargoyle had called “The Founders chambers”. The room had a number of couches and chairs, and looked like a cross between the fancy furniture from the Malfoy house and the furniture around his own quarters with his father. There were four doors leading off the room, each a different color wood. One was a bright golden wood with black iron fittings, one was a pretty red wood with gold fittings. One was a black wood that had an almost blue hue with bronze fittings, and the last was a greenish silver with silver fittings. Remembering what he learned about the Founders of Hogwarts, he knew which room belonged to each founder. He wasn’t sure why he had been led here, but he thought that he should show his father this as soon as possible. He turned to leave when he heard Shadow chirp.

Harry walked over to where Shadow was sitting. On the floor next to a silver and green wing backed chair was a basket, and in the basket was an egg. The egg was black with a silver sheen across it, and it almost looked like it had scales. It also seemed to glow faintly from inside. Harry reached out to touch it when he heard something speaking from inside.

“Hello?” Said a tiny voice. Harry blinked at the egg a couple of times, and then down at Shadow, who was no longer paying attention to Harry or the egg and was cleaning his tail.

“Hello?” Said Harry back.

“Are you my Master?” Harry didn’t think so, but he didn’t want to do anything else without talking to his father first.

“I don’t know. I need to ask my father. Is it okay if I take you with me to talk to him?” Harry could almost see the glow from inside the egg shift, as if whatever creature inside had moved.

“Yes.” Harry looked at the basket. Neither the basket nor the egg were too big for him to carry, kind of like the Easter baskets that his aunt used to get for Dudley full of candies. Harry gently picked up the egg and basket and made his way out of the chamber, the torches going out as the door closed behind him.

**********

“Severus, calm down. We aren’t going to be able to find him by panicking. Do you know how long he was gone?” Remus had never seen Severus like this. Severus was pacing, his face pinched and worried. Remus knew that Severus cared about Harry, but he now knew that Severus had taken on the role of Harry’s father with all of his being.

“I went to bed around 11 after I finished scoring the midterms. I woke up at quarter to 2, so sometime in the 2 hours and 45 minutes that I was sleeping Harry vanished. And Shadow is missing as well, but I don’t know if that’s a good thing or just happenstance, since the cat seems to be able to get where ever he damn well pleases.” Severus was almost yelling at this point, scared for Harry. He was getting ready to start laying out search plans when the door to the chamber quietly opened.

Severus and Remus turned at the same time to see Shadow poke his head in and then trot towards Harry’s room, tail held high. The door opened a little further, and Harry walked in carrying what looked to be a large egg in a basket. Severus inhaled deeply and Remus got the impression that he was about to blast Harry with his temper, when Harry hissed something. Hissed in a way that a normal human shouldn’t have been able to. Both Severus and Remus dropped into their respective chairs, all the wind knocked out of them when they realized what they had heard.

“He’s a Parselmouth!” Remus exclaimed. Harry looked up and saw Severus and Remus, and went pale. He hissed something, and Remus got the impression that he was talking to them and didn't realize that he was still hissing. 

“I don’t think that he realizes that he’s not speaking English, Severus.” Remus whispered.

“I can tell, Lupin. I know my son.” Severus muttered. Severus watched Harry for a moment, then gestured for Harry to come over.

“Harry, come here please.” Harry moved towards his father, giving the stranger a wide berth. “I was worried. I know that you know you aren’t supposed to leave our quarters alone, especially at night. I was very worried about you. I called Mr. Lupin to help look for you when I found you missing.” Remus’s eyebrows shot up. He had expected Severus to blast Harry with his temper, but instead he was calmly explaining everything.

 

“I am sorry Father, but Shadow was telling me to go with him, and I was told by…” Harry was speaking English again, but paused for a moment and looked at the floor. “I was told that I should trust my instincts, and I felt like it was important that I go with Shadow. And I talked to a gargoyle statue, and a friend who needed me. Well, I think it is. I was worried about leaving the chambers, but I can show you where I went if you want?” Harry held up the basket in his hands. The egg in the basket rocked back and forth, and Remus and Severus could both see a glow from inside shift as the inhabitant of the shell moved. Both Severus and Remus jumped slightly as Harry hissed again, this time directed at the egg.

“Harry, did you know that you are speaking a different language when you speak with the egg? That you hiss like a snake?” Harry blinked at his father.

“Oh… no, I didn’t. It just sounds like regular words. Do you think that there is a snake inside the egg?” Severus took the basket from Harry’s hands and set it down next to the chair. Then he took Harry’s hands in his and looked Harry in the face.

“I was worried about you, Harry. I went to your room, and you weren’t there. I was so scared. Please don’t ever scare me like that again.” Harry could tell how upset his father was, and felt tears welling up. He didn’t want to disappoint his father.

“I’m… I’m sorry father…” Harry said, as he started to cry. Severus pulled Harry against him, and cradled him on his lap.

“It’s okay now. You are safe, so it’s all okay. Next time you feel like you have to do something, wake me. I won’t stop you if you feel that it is important, and will make sure that you are safe on your adventures.” Harry nodded against his father’s chest. Remus felt like he was intruding on a private family moment.

“Since I am no longer needed, I will show myself out. I am glad you are safe, Harry.” Severus looked up at Remus. Remus could see that he was struggling with himself. Severus set Harry up and turned him so he was looking towards Remus.

“Harry, this is Mr. Remus Lupin, the man I told you was friends with your parents. He’s going to be teaching you some things in the upcoming weeks.” Remus nodded at Harry, who blinked at him.

“I am sure that I will be learning a great deal from you as well, Harry.” Harry gave him a small smile and wiped his eyes. All of a sudden, a crack came from the basket next to Severus’s chair. Harry jumped out of Severus’s lap.

“She says that she is ready to come out and meet us!” Harry pulled the basket a little closer to himself, which pulled it enough away from the chair that both Severus and Remus could watch. There was another noise, and a crack appeared at the top of the egg. Moments later, a large piece of shell was pushed up from the inside of the egg, and Remus and Severus watched in awe as a tiny feathered serpent, slightly glowing, poked it’s head out of the hole.

“Oh Merlin, Severus. That’s an Occamy that has made friends with your son.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My sincere apologies to all of you who have been waiting for an update. Between the holidays, a big event, and then assisting with running a wedding, I totally didn't have time to get this posted. Written, yes, but not posted. I hope this newest chapter brings you as much joy to read as it gave me to write. 
> 
> In addition, I wish to say that I haven't seen/paid much attention to the Newt Scamander movies or stories. So if there are some differences within my mythology, I hope you don't mind. 
> 
> As always, please keep reading and commenting. I love the comments!


	16. Opening up to a New Ally

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Severus explains everything to Lucius and Narcissa, and makes the tough choice to loop in their new ally.

Severus was stunned, and didn’t know what to make of this new development. A mythical creature, once thought a god by members of a Mesoamerican tribe, had decided that his son was going to be it’s ‘Master’.

“Harry, can you tell me what your new friend is saying?” Severus asked.

“She says it’s much colder out here than it was in her shell, and wants to know if she can wrap around me for warmth. She also asked if I was her Master.” Harry looked up at his father. “I didn’t know what to tell her, so I said that I needed to ask you. That was why I brought her here.” Severus nodded. Severus turned to Remus. He needed to get him out of here before Harry and he discussed anything further.

“Remus, thank you for your help. You are more than welcome to return to your bed. It’s VERY late.” Remus understood that Severus was trying to get rid of him, and accepted that Severus was still keeping him at a distance from Harry for the moment. He knew that building trust was going to take time, especially with Severus. Remus excused himself and left, repressing the urge to linger and listen to what Severus and Harry were discussing. If he was going to make Severus trust him, he was going to have to act like he could be trusted.

Once he was sure that Remus had left, Severus cast a silencing charm to make sure that they wouldn’t be overheard. Harry shivered a little and the little snake hissed, making Severus eye her warily. Shadow had not come out of Harry’s room, and Severus wondered how the cat would react to Harry’s new friend.

“Harry, I have a couple of questions before I am okay answering your new friend’s questions.” Severus sighed, then leaned up and put his elbows on his knees so his face was closer to Harry and the tiny serpent that was now curled around Harry’s forearm.

“Can your friend let me know if she knows if she is poisonous?” Harry hissed something, and the serpent hissed back.

“She says that she is, but that she has very good control of her venom.” Severus nodded.

“And how long has she been waiting to hatch… where ever she was.” Harry hissed again, and a longer hissing came from the serpent.

“She said that she don’t know how long she was waiting, just that her mom told her that she had to wait until she could feel her Master coming. Then she went to sleep. She said that when she went to sleep it was very loud, like many pieces of stone being moved and placed on each other.” Severus nodded again, and estimated that the serpent had been sleeping since Hogwarts was built.

“Can she safely be around other people without biting them? I cannot condone you having a serpent as a… friend if she is a danger to others. Or Shadow.” Harry hissed, and the tiny serpent fluttered her little wings, which were almost dry, as she hissed back.

“She said that she would never bite anyone unless it was self-defense or to protect her Master. And she said that she would never hurt another creature unless to eat. She said that she knows that Shadow is young, like she is. They may play, but she won’t hurt him.” Severus sighed.

“I know that it’s very late, but do you think that you could show me where you found her, before we continue our rest for the night?” Harry nodded and stood up, turning towards the door until Severus put a hand on his shoulder.

“I know that I was worried about you, but I want to say that I am proud of you for following your instincts. It’s important to hone that skill, and I know it’s hard to recognize. In time, you will also know when to discuss these instincts and when to keep them to yourself.” Harry smiled a small smile and nodded, then led Severus out of their rooms and towards the chamber that he had found the Occamy in. As they got closer to Dumbledore’s rooms Severus grew worried, but Harry noticed and took one of Severus’s hands in his.

“The gargoyle said that it wasn’t time for me to meet Dumbledore yet, so I think we are going to be fine. We are almost there.” Severus gave Harry a weak smile as Harry led Severus to the gargoyle at the bottom of Dumbledore’s tower.

“Welcome again, child of magic.” The gargoyle said. Harry waved, and moved to the side with the hidden door. Severus was about to stop Harry from walking into what appeared to be a solid stone wall when Harry walked straight through. Severus walked up to the wall, and placed his hand on what appeared to be a solid wall to him. All of a sudden, Harry’s head poked out of the wall.

“Father, why did you stop?” Severus shook his head.

“It appears that I cannot pass through the wall on my own.” Harry walked back out to where Severus stood.

“It just looks like a passageway to me. Maybe if you hold my hand?” Harry took Severus’s hand again, and led him towards the wall. Moments later, Severus was standing on the other side of the wall, and was looking down at a spiral staircase that he had never seen before. Severus blinked several times.

“The gargoyle called this the Founders Chambers.” Severus sucked a deep breath in and followed Harry down the stairs. As with most of Hogwarts, the torches lit as they came down the stairs and went out after they had passed. When they got to the door, Harry stopped so Severus could examine it. “I don’t think you should touch the door, Father. Something tells me that the door is special.” Severus was examining the door closely, but nodded in response to Harry’s comment. He was cataloging the mythology that was present on the door. The granting of Excalibur, the founders coming together, being guided by their familiars. And at the center, Avalon and the crown denoting that one day the Promised King would return. Severus’s analytical mind went into overdrive. There was only one way that Harry would be here. Only one way that Harry would be called the “Child of Magic”. Oh, his son. His magical, amazing son. Severus turned back to Harry and knelt down next to him. He knew that Harry was so young, but in some ways ancient because of what he had been through. In some ways, Severus knew that part of him was ancient because of who he was.

“Harry, you know that I always try to be honest with you, right? And that I try to tell you everything that I can, even if it’s a little complicated?” Harry nodded, his solemn little boy.

“This place, it’s very special. It’s very special to everyone, because everyone thinks of the Founders of this school as very important people. But it’s extra special to you. Why don’t you show me how to open the door, and I will tell you more inside.” Harry nodded again, and then put his hand on the image of the crown hovering over Avalon, confirming Severus’s suspicions. Harry was the Promised King.

Once inside the Founder’s Chambers, Severus sat Harry down on one of the ancient wing back chairs, and sat down in another.

“I know Narcissa told you about Merlin, and Arthur, and how Arthur was taken to Avalon and would return when his kingdom needed him most.” Harry watched Severus intently. Severus sighed. He knew that he was putting a heavy load on his son, but he also knew that he would be there to help.

“Well, no one knows what happened to Arthur after he went to Avalon. Some people think that he was sleeping and would one day wake up, others say that he passed away from his injuries and would be reborn when he was needed.” Harry nodded. He had decided that this was his favorite story of all the ones that he had heard so far. “I believe that Arthur died long ago, but that the myth that he would be reborn is true. He’s known as the Promised King.” Harry smiled.

“I like that name. It sounds very heroic!” Harry exclaimed. Severus smiled at the exuberance that Harry would not have shown when he first came to live with him.

“I agree, it does sound heroic. But being a hero is hard, it’s a lot of work, and training. And people have… expectations.” Harry looked confused at the large word. Severus thought for a moment about how to explain this to someone so young.

“People will think that the Promised King has to do certain things, or act a certain way, in order to be what they think he should be. In order for them to believe that he is the Promised King. If he doesn't act that way, or do those things, they may say nasty things about him.” Harry thought about it for a minute, but didn’t really look less confused. Severus sighed. He was sure that Harry would understand when he was a little older, and explanations could be more in depth.

“Well. It has been a very exciting evening. We should get you to bed, my special boy. Maybe I will figure out a way to make this easier to understand.” Harry smiled at his father, and they made their way towards the door.

“Harry, I want you to promise that you won’t talk about this chamber, or anything that you have learned tonight with anyone but myself and the Malfoys. How you can speak with snakes is okay to speak with Mr. Lupin, since he already knows, but everything else… it’s part of keeping you safe. I know that I am asking a lot, asking you to not talk about things.” Harry smiled in his old-man smile.

“I understand, Father. I won’t talk to anyone about the chambers, or the Promised King, or the talking to snakes. I will help keep you safe.” Severus ran his hand through Harry’s hair affectionately, and they left the chambers, the torches going out behind them.

**********

The following morning seemed very busy to Severus, who wanted nothing more than to sit with Lucius and go over what he learned about his son in detail. Instead, Harry went to his lessons and Severus had to deal with the student body of Hogwarts chomping at the bit for the start of winter holidays. Luckily it was the last day of lessons, and Severus was content to pass out the graded finals and force the students to take notes instead of attempting to get them to brew. Severus did have Harry leave his new friend, who had informed Harry that her name was Nala, in her basket and next to the fireplace so she didn’t get cold.

The day seemed to drag on forever, and Severus made sure during one of his breaks to reach out to the Malfoys and request that Harry and Severus have dinner with them this evening. Severus wanted to discuss last night with Lucius and Narcissa, and possibly come up with a better plan for Harry’s tutoring.

Once classes were completed for the day (finally, Severus thought to himself), Severus made his way through the Floo to what he was sure was going to be a new and exciting conversation. He came through to quiet, unlike every other time he had come over. No one was in the receiving room. Severus walked out into the hall, following the sounds of giggling that drifted through the house.

Severus eventually found the Malfoys and Harry in the reading room. Narcissa was blowing bubbles with her wand, and Harry and Draco were chasing the bubbles around the room. Lucius sat in one of the wing back chairs and watched with an indulgent smile. As Severus walked in, Lucius nodded at him and Harry ran over, wrapping his arms around Severus’s waist.

“Did you see, Father? Did you see the bubbles?” Severus nodded.

“I did! Did you have a good day?” Harry nodded. Severus smiled. “Since it is the beginning of the winter holidays, how would you feel about possibly staying the night here with Draco? Should his parents say it is okay?” Harry grinned and ran back towards Draco, whispering in his ear. Draco immediately stopped jumping around to listen to Harry, and then ran up to his mother.

“Mother, please can Harry stay the night? Please, please?” Narcissa glanced over at Lucius and they came to an unspoken agreement.

“Yes, Draco. Harry may stay over this evening. Now, the two of you go wash up for dinner.” Both boys made their way out of the room to wash up, chattering about the stories they were going to tell before they went to sleep and Draco telling Harry about previous Christmas celebrations. Severus sighed carefully, happy to see Harry so happy and animated but strongly aware of the weight of the knowledge that swirled around his young son.

“So, Severus, since we have a moment, would you like to discuss what has you on pins and needles? You are practically radiating tension.” Narcissa came around the couch and sat down, patting the cushion next to her.

“It’s too long to go into before dinner, so I will start with the easiest bit of news. I found out that Harry is a Parselmouth.” Lucius and Narcissa looked at each other with wide eyes. While being a Parselmouth had negative connotations through some circles, in theirs it was widely known as a powerful and highly respected magical gift.

“And how…” Narcissa began, but stopped when they heard the boys coming back down the hallway.

“We will continue this conversation once the children have gone to bed.” Lucius said, and the adults all stood and moved towards the door.

**********

Dinner, as always at the Malfoy household, was lovely and delicious. Once dessert had been finished, the boys went to play in Draco’s room while Narcissa maneuvered them into pajamas and getting relaxed. She finally gave up, and informed the boys that it was okay for them to stay up but that they weren’t allowed to leave Draco’s rooms. She left the giggling boys and went back down to where Lucius and Severus were enjoying a scotch together in Lucius’s study.

“Alright, Severus, what else? What other surprises does young Harry have for us?” Narcissa said as she served herself a serving of scotch. Severus sighed.

“So, I found out Harry was a Parselmouth when he left our chambers late last night…” Severus detailed the previous night to Lucius and Narcissa, gratified to see their eyes go wide and both of them go pale. He had wanted to do the same last night, but didn’t want Harry to think there was something wrong or that he was afraid of him.

“Oh my word…” Narcissa whispered.

“I… I mean…” Lucius stammered.

“Yes. I am sure now that Harry is the Promised King. And that Occamy egg had been waiting in the chamber for him to get there so it could hatch and be his familiar. I can’t even imagine what is in the rooms of the individual founders. I believe that it will be a great wealth of knowledge that Harry will need to have as he gets older and his powers grow. Gods, with his powers as they are now, I can’t imagine him being stronger.” Severus sighed. If he was this stressed out about protecting his son now, after only a couple of months, he didn’t know how he was going to make it until Harry was an adult. Narcissa caught the look on Severus’s face and laughed lightly.

“Welcome to being a parent, Severus. They will drive you crazy, and make your hair turn grey, but it’s worth it. Well, maybe your hair.” She smirked, and ran a hand over her perfect platinum locks. Lucius smirked with her, and Severus rolled his eyes at their joined vanity.

“He’s going to need to focus on different things in his studies. Aside from the wandless magic, I would like his history to start including the knights, and their specialties. He will have to find his own knights, and knowing what the originals were focused on, I think, will help him choose. As will the lessons regarding being able to read people. He’s already demonstrated a strong ability to read people and his environment.” Severus sighed again, heavily. He hated what he was going to say next, but he knew that it was going to be important and helpful to his son. And no matter how uncomfortable it made him, he would do anything for Harry.

“And I think that I should bring Remus up to speed. With everything. Having a Griffyndor in my corner will make dealing with Albus easier. Especially when given all the details, Remus will be firmly in Harry’s corner.” Severus didn’t want to share Harry with the werewolf, didn’t want him anywhere near Harry, but he had studied them extensively after his brush with a death as a teenager and knew that Remus’s pack mentality would be another layer of protection on Harry.

“I am going to go back to the school and talk to him, before he does… whatever it is that beasts do during the holidays.” Lucius kept his impassive face on and nodded at Severus, but inwardly snickered at Severus’s venom. Narcissa smiled gently at Severus, ignoring it.

“You are welcome back once your conversation is completed. We will leave the Floo open, and your regular room is always available.” Severus nodded, and sighed again. He really didn’t want to do this. He stood and made his way to the Floo, not wanting to put off the conversation longer than he had to.

Once Severus was back at Hogwarts, he made his way up to Remus’s chambers and knocked on the door. He didn’t understand why he kept doing this, or why it had to be HIM of all people. The only person he would hate more being in this position was Sirius Black. Thank all the gods the lunatic was in Azkaban and would be for the rest of his days.

Remus opened the door, and his eyes went wide to find Severus at his door again. He cocked his head.

“Severus.” He said warily. “Is Harry okay?”

“Harry is fine. He’s staying with a friend this evening.” Remus’s look went from wary to puzzled, as he wasn’t aware that Harry knew anyone other than Severus in the wizarding world.

“Can I come in? We need to talk.” Remus opened the door and backed up so Severus could come into his room. Not wanting to put Remus’s back up, Severus requested that Remus place wards around the room to prevent anyone from hearing the conversation. Remus raised an eyebrow, but did as requested.

“Does this have to do with Harry speaking Parseltongue? I didn’t tell anyone.” Remus stated.

“No… I mean, it does have to do with Harry, but not just that. It’s a lot.” Severus gestured towards one of the chairs next to the fireplace and Remus nodded, sitting down in the chair on the other side of the hearth.

“There is so much, but I should start at the beginning…” Despite his discomfort, Severus laid out everything. How he and Lily had reconnected, how he had misgivings about Albus and how his entire purpose for Harry was as a pawn, a figurehead for the side of Light. He explained how Albus had sent him to Surrey the night that Severus found Harry, and how Severus had manipulated Dumbledore into letting him adopt Harry so that there was no way that anyone could use him or abuse him again. He went over Harry’s scar, and how he wanted to use the research of the Wolfsbane potion to find a way to help Harry. At some point during his explanation, Remus got up and got both of them a tumbler of scotch and began pacing as he listened to Severus explain that he had secretly started lessons with the Malfoy family, how Draco and Harry were close friends and the Malfoy’s considered Harry family. He continued with detailing how they had found out Harry was powerful enough to perform wandless magic, and finally, how the night that Remus met Harry he had gone to a chamber no one knew about… and the resulting revelation of Harry as both a Parseltongue and the Promised King.

By the time Severus was done explaining, he was almost hoarse. Remus was sitting again, his elbows perched on the arms of the chair and his clasped hands in front of his mouth. He seemed deep in thought. After an indeterminate length of time, Remus finally spoke.

“I know how you feel about me. Why are you telling me all this now? Did you think that I would fly into a temper and try to murder Dumbledore for his negligence?” Severus flushed mildly, knowing that his reasoning wasn’t too far off.

“I hate to disappoint you, but I am not the type. Protect Harry? Be his shield, and a protector, absolutely. But I am not the slavering beast that you think I am Severus. I might have scared the shit out of you when we were in school, but I need you to understand that I was as much of a victim of that as you were. And given that I was just as close to death at the time, I would hope that you would have grown up enough to understand that.” Severus flushed an even deeper red at the comment. He knew that if Remus had hurt him, in any way, he would have been sentenced to the death penalty.

“Yes, well… Other than Narcissa and Lucius, you are the only other person that knows all of this. I would hope that you would keep it that way for the time being. In my experience, the more people that know something, the easier it is for it to get out unwanted.” Remus nodded his head.

“Yes, yes. You realize, Harry being the Promised King, he’s going to start gathering knights?” Severus blinked at the realization. He’d forgotten that the knights would be reformed. The old myths even said that Merlin himself would wake and reappear.

“I guess it’s time to start introducing Harry to other people then…” Severus muttered. Since he had said all that he needed to say, he excused himself. He was ready to sleep, and get ready for Harry's first Yule holiday.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Sorry about the wait on the update. I really do try to update more often, but January was a hard month. Weddings, and events, and my birthday. I didn't get a weekend off the whole month. But here you are! I hope you enjoy!

**Author's Note:**

> First, NOT MINE. Characters belong to JKR. 
> 
> Second, this is my first fan-fiction. Please be gentle.


End file.
